


Two-Face

by TailorTrash



Series: Arms of Death [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Enemies with benefits?, F/M, Indiscretion, Mostly Canon Compliant, Romantic slow burn, Twin flame, if you follow the whole series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorTrash/pseuds/TailorTrash
Summary: Gul Dukat is kidnapped and it is up to Kira to save him however, not everything goes as planned and she ends up with more than she bargained for. Important note: Takes place after Indiscretion but before Return to Grace. UPDATED: Chapter 1 & 2 are updated enough that the themes have altered, so feel free to give it a re-read. More chapter updates coming.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I haven't written anything in awhile so this is my attempt to get back into practice. No beta. All mistakes are mine, sorry about that. I hope you all like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more info related to Twin Flames: https://thoughtcatalog.com/brianna-wiest/2016/09/18-signs-youre-experiencing-whats-known-as-a-twin-flame-relationship/

Major Kira entered the room, drawing in a deep breath. Her informants had told her they had captured Gul Dukat; but she had scarcely believed it, until now. She could clearly see Gul Dukat's lithe frame draped against a chair, his hands and feet tied, his head bowed. His armor was missing and his frame looked even smaller, clad in only a simple shirt. He still hadn’t looked up and his lethargic response to her entrance bothered her. It felt unnatural, she tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her chest. This was not the Gul Dukat that she remembered.  
  
She cursed under her breath, what was she supposed to say to Sisko when she returned to Deep Space Nine. The truth made her people look no better than their occupiers. Hadn’t the Bajoran people been horrified by the Cardassian's interrogations and now here they were, carrying out their own. When would it ever end? She wasn’t surprised that her people took the opportunity to harm Dukat but she had hoped that they were better than that.  
  
The only thing that kept her from running to his side was his presence, even tied to a chair, beaten and broken, one could still feel his arrogance. When she had entered the room she was prepared to take command and yet here she was, staying silent. She wasn’t sure if it was his military training or just his charisma but, regardless of his circumstances, it still felt as if Dukat was in charge. Kira scoffed, knowing Dukat, he probably thought he still was in charge. She wished he would look up and say something, the prolonged silence made her uneasy.  Kira seethed in anger, her hands clenched at her sides. She could feel what little control she had slipping, leave it to Dukat to make her feel foolish and unprepared. If he was bidding his time, she had no idea what for. If he wished for his freedom, now was the time, he must have heard her enter.  
  
She still wasn't fully sure why she had been informed about this whole situation anyway. She wasn't a resistance fighter anymore, she wasn't a rebel, she was the first officer of a federation space station. Why were Bajoran freedom fighters contacting her, and about Dukat no less? Oh sure, they had told her their reason but it had seemed insane.

 

 

____

"We know of his feelings for you. We're hoping that you could use them to your advantage," a young woman had stated.

Kira stared dumbly, her mind trying to understand the situation, "What? What feelings...? He hits on anything with two legs... Actually he might hit on anything."

She was surrounded by a large group of young Bajoran fighters, each holding various weapons. While the group looked well prepared and fed, the location they dragged her too could have used some improvements. They were holed up in an old cave complex on the south side of the Dukhour province, when she had been a Resistance fighter they too had used portions of this very cave complex. The trek to meet the group had both been exciting and emotionally draining. She had gathered from (who she presumed was) the leader of the group that the remaining Resistance fighters were still unhappy with the provisional government. The group wasn't so much resisting the occupation, which had already been over for many years, so much as the current government itself. In fact Kira wasn't even sure if they should be called Resistance fighters or terrorists... She understood their complaints but, could she agree with their actions?

Kira sighed, it actually didn't matter to her how they might have discovered that Dukat had... feelings for her... It was completely possible that her being chosen was either a random act or this was just a convenient excuse, perhaps she was picked primarily because she was stationed on Deep Space Nine. Considering the groups tactics she couldn't be sure that they would even tell her the truth. 

"How did you manage to kidnap him?" Kira asked, changing the subject.

"I'm sorry but that is something we cannot divulge," The young woman responded before she stepped towards Kira, "Please... You must help us. We have one who speaks to the prophets and Gul Dukat is not yet done. He needs to be stopped."

The woman hide her face, "But we can not kill him, all that needs to happen has not yet come to pass. Ending his story now would only hasten certain destruction. He is a link, an important link. But his damage can be lessened. There is a tie that binds the two of you. He needs to be loved. Do this for the greater good of Bajor, please help us, it is the will of the prophets."

Kira scoffed, this was unbelievable, "It is the will of the prophets that I seduce Gul Dukat? Somehow I very much doubt that."

The young woman frowned, "This is not merely physical... it must be love, only then will you have the power over him to curb his behavior. But it must be you who guide's him on the correct path."

Kira frowned in return, she wasn't comfortable with the idea of becoming chummy with Gul Dukat, the prefect of Bajor, let alone falling in love with the man.

They had talked in circles for a good while longer before Kira finally relented slightly. She agreed to think about their plan but first she needed to confirm that they did indeed have Gul Dukat and take some time to speak to the prophets herself. 

 

____

Seeing Dukat now caused her emotions to storm within her. She breathed deeply, forcing her emotions down. 'Alright,' she told herself, 'So if I am to believe these people... The Prophets want me to use my womanly charm to... what? Change Dukat? That can't be right.' She swore that just a few minutes earlier the idea had been clear but seeing Dukat now, seeing him helpless before her the plan seemed absurd, something taken out of a trashy romance story. Kira sighed. She knew what she had to do. She couldn't very well leave him and pretend that she knew nothing of the situation. No... she had to rescue him.

"Kheet'agh..."

Dukat's frame hung loosely, the once powerful prefect, the dictator of Bajor, now just a man. This idea struck Kira as odd and she couldn't help but be reminded of the heartbroken man who she had caught crying over a grave not too long ago. For a second she thought she could see his Pagh, nestled deep within, hiding from the world. 

'No no no no....' Kira shook her head. She clenched her fists, her fingernails digging into her palms. This man is a monster! Responsible for so many atrocities! He used his power to take advantage of others, not only Bajoran’s but, also everyone else around him. His words, always sweet as honey, dripped with venom. Her eyes darkened, Bajor, now in ruins, unsuitable for sustaining life. He had taken everything from her. Him! Tempered by Cardassian steel, he had said, she had scoffed at the idea, but seeing him before her she could see the merits of his words. She felt her edge harden, her strength unshaken, she trembled to slice him open.

Bajor, once peaceful people now consumed with their own revenge. Cardassia a mighty nation, brought to its knees because of the resistance, because of the people of Bajor. A great nation tripped by those very people they stepped on. Now the face of Cardassia was broken before her, a man who would never admit his faults, or the wrongs he committed. A man who deserved no forgiveness, Kira’s anger brimmed at the surface. But before she could strike in anger a voice echoed in her head, 'He is a link...'.

She wrapped her arms around herself. 'What if they are right? What if this is the prophet's doing.' Kira sighed. She couldn't just assume they were crazy, she couldn't take the chance, she had to be sure. 'But why did it have to be Dukat?' Her face flushes as she feels her body betraying her. Her Pagh calls to his and she hates her weakness. This man, who tempts her like no other, a man she knows she has to fight and yet her eyes still linger, (a connection she refuses to admit).

 

 

_____

“… Now if you don’t mind I would like to spend the next 6 hours in silent meditation,” Kira states, turning her attention back towards the front of the cockpit.

“Is that a request or an order?” Dukat grins, glancing over.

“Whatever it takes.”

“Well in that case, as much as it pains me.”

A lick of her lips, the only sign of her pleasure at quieting Dukat.

 

 

______

The current situation was not lost on Kira. She could hardly hold back her laughter. There were so many times that she had wished to alone with Dukat, in just the right circumstance, so she could strangle him and yet now that it was happening she found herself warring with her feelings. She unconsciously licked her lips. Regardless, it was still a remarkable sight.

She took the opportunity to move closer to Dukat, attempting to get a better look at him. When his head remained stilled she instinctively reached her hand out. Quickly moistening her lips, she touched him gently on his right neck ridge, to her surprise he groaned. She unintentionally increased her pressure, feeling the rough scales beneath her fingers. She had never touched him like this before... Dukat lifted his head and let it lull backwards, his eyes were closed, his expression unreadable. She walked behind him, brushing her fingers along the back of his neck, curious as to the texture of his skin. She had always expected it to be different.. the softness of his scales surprised her.

‘It would be so easy…’ she thought. Her hand unconsciously tightened around his neck.

“Major…” His voice was harsh.

“You’re rather quiet,” She had meant to sound normal but, her voice betrayed her.

“Only for you,” He whispered.

Kira’s hand jolted away from his neck as if she had been burned. 'He couldn't have known what I was thinking...' Was he also thinking back to that day? The day that she had quieted him on the shuttle, before she had discovered his indiscretion...  Opening his eyes, Dukat grinned.

"Dukat," She stepped back slightly, keeping her voice firm.

"Come to play? Your Bajoran friends didn’t do a very good job. I know you could do much better,” He mocked, straining to glance behind him.

Kira unintentionally shivered, his comment laced with double meaning. From her position she could see that Dukat had finally gone mad. Here he was, tied to a chair, broken and bloody and yet, she had never seen a larger grin across his face. 

There had to be a mistake, there was no way that the prophets would want any Bajoran, let alone her, to fall in love with _this_ Cardassian. He's out of his prophet damn mind. There has to be another reason for all of his. 'The resistance group is crazy...' It was the most logical answer.

Stepping out in front of him she narrowed her eyes, checking him over for injuries. His face was covered in bruises, his lip was split and she could see dried blood caked under his nose. Kira pinched her nose, closing her eyes, she could almost laugh. For a second there she had actually thought that the prophets had sent her to fall in love with Dukat, as if in some fashion they had been made for each other, but now she could clearly see that the resistance group had merely failed in their mission. They were probably attempting to get information from Dukat and when their current tactics didn't work they decided to try a new one and Kira had almost become a willing pawn.

"Does the sight of me amuse you Major?" Dukat grinned, he leaned forwards, straining against his ties. 

Kira grinned and leaned towards him before suddenly squinting. 'What was that smell?' There was a faint smell, a musk, something similar to cedar, she took in a deep breath, it tantalized her senses. Suddenly, she stood up, the realization dawning, that smell that she had found tantalizing was... Dukat. The thought took her by surprise and she mentally shook her head, attempting to come back to her senses. ‘Prophets! What was she doing? This was Dukat, the prefect of Bajor.'

"Major, I’m aware that your education is not up to the standards of Cardassia but I assume you still *can* make some semblance of a sentence," Dukat sneered.

Finding her ground, Kira seethed at the comment, "I don’t believe you are in the position to taunt anyone, Dukat!"

"Why ever not, my dear Major. It's not like you would ever do anything. Your resistance days are behind you. No, you are now a political figure of Bajor, you’re all talk and no action. Just - like - Bajor. You no longer know what it means to fight."

"I would say that my actions speak for themselves," Kira bit back.

"What? Following orders. It doesn’t show very much initiative and I doubt you’re under orders right now. So where does that leave us then? You might as well just untie me so we can get out of here. Unless of course you are planning on taking advantage of this situation."

"Maybe I am!" Kira regretted saying it instantly.

Dukat brightened, looking intrigued, "You don't say."

Kira stared, Dukat stared back, each daring the other to look away. His eyes bored into hers, it felt like he was searching for something, she shifted her weight, willing the uncomfortable feeling to stop. He twitched his lips into a smirk. Kira fumed.

Kira's eyes darkened. She stepped forward, once again breaking into his personal space. 'No! I won't let this man get the better of me!' She appraised Dukat, trying desperately to figure out what her best course of action would be. She knew she needed to somehow gain the upper hand. But how? How did he get under her skin? Well, he baited her at every chance and flattered her at every opportunity. What would he do if their positions were reversed? Kira smirked, perhaps it was time to find out, it was her time to play him like a fiddle. She closed her eyes and for a moment, regardless of their distance she could practically feel his breath, hot on her throat.

“Major?”

Her breath hitched as the rumbling baritone washed over her. Opening her eyes Dukat’s grin brought her back to the present. Her eyes flared with anger but something boiled within her pagh.

He continued to hold Kira’s stare, her eyes singed his soul in return. He started to speak but stopped when he saw the anger and another emotion he couldn't identify dance in her irises.

She wanted to feel nothing but hate for Dukat, doing so had made dealing with him so much easier, but then she got a glimpse of the man underneath. And as much as she tried not too her heart twisted just ever so slightly, a raw side emerging from the shield she had crafted. She wished that his presence still filled her with dread, not concealed excitement. That his voice grated on her nerves, not sooth her mind and that his smile caused her to vomit, not send her heart off rhythm. She felt the faintest pits against every pat. 

She pushed herself to refocus her rage. He was responsible! For the occupation, the deaths, it was all him! But she couldn’t shake the image of him crying over a grave, the realization that he was merely a man. The pledge bracelet he clutched, as his hands trembled. How he took responsibility for his daughter. Sweet lovely Ziyal, who was finally able to join her father back on Cardassia. Her emotions boiled together. Fiery rage folded into a burning lust and her contempt wrapped inside a blooming compassion. Her arms ached to wrap around him, both to kill and to comfort. Her emotions balled together into one large confusing mess. A mess that she was starting to feel more often in his presence than she cared to admit.

Kira reached out and traced a finger along Dukat’s jaw, licking her lips. Dukat watched the emotions play behind Kira’s eyes. Reaching out she slapped him. The sound echoed through the room and Dukat’s head snapped to the side. He closed his eyes and moved his jaw but said nothing, only turned back to her and stared. His eyes desperately searching hers.

Reaching out Kira grabbed onto Dukat’s hair and forced his head back. Dukat gasped and closed his eyes. His show of submission was Kira’s undoing. She leaned forward and caught his lips in a kiss. Electricity ran through her, a connection forged. The kiss was hard and desperate, full of lust, passion and pain; she gave it everything, attempting to quell the emotions inside her. Dukat’s surprise only lasted a moment before he returned the kiss. Feeling his lips move against hers, Kira gradually released his hair from her grip. Passion and hate are not opposites, merely two sides of the same coin. The only true opposite is ambivalence and when it came to Dukat, Kira was anything but ambivalent. Kira moaned into the kiss. Dukat tried to lean forward, desiring more contact, straining against the bonds that held him. A hiss escaped him as Kira bit his lip, drawing more blood. His annoyance quickly forgotten as Kira deepened the kiss. Pushing his shoulder's back she straddled his lap, feeling his desire beneath her. Dukat moaned at the contact. All her thoughts left as she pressed herself against him, her hands gripping his shoulders. Being with Bareil hadn’t felt anything like this.

The kisses, fierce and passionate were a soothing balm against her heart. Pain at the suffering of Bajor, the provisional government’s failure to unite the people, and the rise of Kai Winn. She ached to help her home world, to restore it to its previous glory, and yet more often than not, she felt useless. She was increasingly growing frustrated at her inability to provide action while playing the political diplomat on Deep Space Nine. She missed the life of a resistance fighter, not knowing which day would be your last, acting on your feet, seeing little victories along the way, the companionship of a group so cohesive nothing could compare. Her body ached for something… she craved something… and with a sudden horror she realized what it was, she needed to feel in control again. To once again feel like she was making a difference. 

She wiggled against Dukat’s arousal, his answering moan, music to her ears. A rush of heat flooded between her legs. She felt powerful and after such a long time, she finally felt in control, and she liked it. Perhaps a little too much.

"Release my hands," Dukat groaned into Kira's lips.

Kira backed up slightly and shook her head no against his mouth.

"Major..." Dukat warned.

"No talking," Kira snapped.

"If this is what you wanted all you had to do was ask," Dukat teased, his voice husky with lust.

Kira moved against him, once again grabbing his lips in a kiss. Dukat hissed in pleasure and attempted to buck his hips. Kira smiled. Enjoying the sight of a very immobile Dukat. Hearing Dukat chuckle she leaned forward and bit into his neck ridge. Dukat gasped in surprise and Kira took the opportunity to catch his lips in a kiss.

Dukat panted, his face a mixture of pain and pleasure. His body desperately wanting to take control, to throw Kira onto the floor and take her but, his binds held tight.

Kira collapsed on top of Dukat’s chest, both were breathing heavily.

"Major, I wasn't aware that you had any feelings for me. I must admit... I am very flattered by this development. I knew it was only a matter of time before you finally gave into me. I hadn’t expected it to be like this though. I presumed there would at least be some spring wine,” Dukat grinned, like the cat that caught the canary.

Kira's eyes widened in horror. What had she done? Her heart hammered in her chest, her pagh hummed. She brought her fist up to her chest, attempting to hide the ache inside. Kira backed up and calmly walked out of the room, leaving Dukat calling after her. Every step she took the ache intensified, until finally reaching the door, she could barely stand it. She had to speak to the prophets. 


	2. Chapter 2

Once outside Kira pressed her back against the door, shaking. The ache had finally subsided and she took the moment to grab a deep breath.  
  
The guard, stationed at the door, gave her an inquiring look, she held her hand up to stop him from asking. Taking a deep breath, she rushed down the hallway. What had she done? 'Oh prophets…' She had to get out of here. Spotting an empty room, she ducked in and closed the door. The darkness enveloped her and she took a moment to steady her breathing. When she had received word that Dukat had been kidnapped she figured it was all a rouse. There was no way that Gul Dukat had been captured, but so far nothing had turned out as expected.  
  
Upon her arrival, she hadn’t been prepared to see Dukat so vulnerable. Her plan had been to confirm Dukat's presence and if required get him the hell out of here. She hadn’t expected to be informed that she was apparently some integral part of the prophet's plans. Sisko was the chosen one, he had been spoken to by the prophets, not her... not a lowly Resistance fighter. Kira closed her eyes, her lips still tingled, she had felt something in that room... an arc that brought them together. Kira wasn't a hopeless romantic, she didn't demand love and she had very little to give in return but, she wasn't stupid, she couldn't deny the sexual tension that ebbed between them. A quick glimpse of them tangled together in bed shot through her brain before she quickly shooed the thought away. Her anger flared, was she never to be rid of that tiring man, could the fates be so cruel as to bind her to a monster. How was she ever going to face him again after that? She needed her own answers. If the prophets had actually designated a path for her then they must speak to her now.

Leaving the room she calmly made her way back to the group's main living quarters. As soon as she appeared within the doorway, several of the men and women jumped up to greet her.

"Is it done?" The original young woman asked.

As if it was simply that easy, Kira snorted. It was then that Kira fully realized how young most of the group was. This woman was practically a child, maybe in her early twenties.

Kira spoke up, "Who is the one you say who speaks to the prophets?"

"That is I," A withered voice called out into the crowd.

Kira looked around, peering into the depths of the space before her eyes rested on an elderly woman who was slowly walking towards the crowd. She was smaller than most of the young women and she looked to be around a hundred. She walked with a gnarled walking stick and her white hair exploded in every direction.

"Mat'ana," Kira bowed and stood at attention. It had been awhile since she had seen a Bajoran elder, not many of them visit the station and her trips to Bajor were unfortunately few and far between, "I meant no disrespect."

The woman laughed and waved her hand, "It is alright my child. I am Zaarpil Welre, of Ih'valla. I have heard much about you from the prophets."

Kira blushed, "I don't mean to be mistrustful but, the prophets have never spoken to me..."

"Often that is because we do not ask the right questions. We think we are asking the right questions but often we are not. When you finally ask the right question, you will know," Zaarpil smiled.

"I'm still unsure..." Kira started.

"Of course," Zaarpil grabbed Kira's arm and started leading her along, "Let me show you something."

Together Zaarpil lead Kira to a large room, it was full of Bajorian relics, idols and other religious artifacts, "This is our church. It's not much but the prophets approve. Ask your questions here and when you receive your answer return back to the main group."

"How will I know i'm asking the right question?" Kira asked frantically.

"Your heart aches, it already has the question. Speak with your heart and you will understand."

With that Zaarpil left, leaving Kira alone in the room.

"Alrighty then..." Kira sighed, settling down within the room.

Kira closed her eyes, emptied her mind and then there was only darkness.

When she awoke she was surrounded by a gorgeous lush garden. Her mouth fell open as she took in the sight, it was beautiful. Then the garden began to shrivel and die, everything withered away and she watched in horror as the garden became nothing but desert and dust. She almost wanted to cry but in the middle she saw a single green leaf. Getting down on all fours she inspected the leaf, it was just a tiny little guy. As a dust storm picked up she automatically put her hand over the little leaf to protect it. When the storm settled and she removed her hand she was surprised to see that it had grown twice as large. Kira's heart hummed, regardless of the beauty of the garden before, this little plant, gave her courage and hope. This one who refused to give up and grew in the desert. Another storm picked up and she placed both her hands around the little plant again. Once again when she removed them, the plant had grown twice as large and two other little plants had peaked up beside it. She had to do something. She had to protect them. She looked around and in the wrecked garden she spotted some logs and statues. All while protecting the little plants from the wind storms, she built them a shelter as best she could. She made sure the plants still had sun but that it was also protected by the harsh wind storms. As she sat down and crossed her legs she saw three flowers bloom. A grey, a red and one which seemed to be a combination of the two. Although the colour of the red was vibrant and pretty by normal standards she couldn’t help but look at the combined colour, transfixed. The red bled through the grey and created a beautiful pattern she had never seen before, she could barely take her eyes off of it. Suddenly feeling sleepy, she closed her eyes and was astonished when she woke up to see herself laying in a garden of red and grey flowers. The lush garden had once again returned. A noise startled her and she looked up to see a white haired Vedek sitting on a nearby log. His smile widened.

“Who are you?” She asked sitting up.

“Who I am is of no consequence. Who I could be is what’s important.”

Kira just stared at him confused, “Come to me my child,” He spoke quietly.

She got up and approached him, as she approached him she gasped. Now she could see that he had Cardassian ridges around his eyes, to go with his Bajorn nose, and a moon shaped birthmark on his neck.

“You must train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose. Only then will you find your purpose.”

“My purpose…” Kira mouthed.

“I can not tell you anymore. It will all come to you in time. Remember what you have seen here.”

Kira blinked as she returned to the world, the room once again taking shape around her. Her heart hummed and she clutched at her chest, her brow was frowned, the vision didn't make any sense. Was it trying to tell her that there would be a joining of Cardassia and Bajor? Or perhaps that the answer lied in a union of the two, perhaps a child? Ziyal? But the Vedek had been a male. Was everything important or were only pieces of it important. The desert could be either Cardassia or Bajor, both were once lush gardens that had been destroyed. The more she thought about it the less sense that the dream made. Perhaps it had been nothing more than a dream? It had been a full day and she was rather tired. Do dreams in the church count as messages from the prophets?

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Zaarpil asked as she slowly entered the room.

"I suppose..." Kira responded with caution.

"What did you see?"

"There was a whole garden of red and grey flowers, a world were Cardassia and Bajor were combined as one. I was the one who tended the garden..."

"Perhaps it is time for you to tend to your garden," Zaarpil whispered.

"You're right!" Kira shouted as she stood up. Finally, what she had been waiting for her entire life. Kira was practically giddy, a purpose! As Kira left Zaarpil touched the spot where Kira had been sitting. A vision flashed before her eyes. A garden of red and grey going up in flames until there was only black ash. Zaarpil pursed her lips and watched Kira's retreating figure.

  
  
'Ok,' She breathed in deeply. Maybe it wasn't all bad. She hadn't planned on doing it but, if the prophets wanted Dukat to fall in love with her then she owed it to the people of Bajor to try. Her heart thudded in her chest. She could be objective, treat this like another mission. There was no emotion, just plain simple attraction. Kira shook her head. What was wrong with her? This wasn’t like her. This was Dukat she was talking about. After calming herself down, she packed up her emotions and strode back towards Dukat's room.  
  
She smiled wearily at the guard as she proceeded into the room. She was happy to note that Dukat was still very much alone. She couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of him. A slight tremor passed through her, was it passion? Fear? Dukat lifted his head wearily.  
  
"Back for another round?” He smirked.  
  
His voice sounded hoarse, she had been so worked up previously that she hadn't even paid attention to his injuries. She sighed, he probably hadn’t had any water for hours, perhaps days. She was still unsure on how long he had been held here. He looked roughed up but surprisingly well. He tried to hold his smirk but his exhaustion was causing his facade to crack. He lifted himself up as best as he could and stared back.  
  
"Has anyone else come in?" She asked, suddenly a little nervous.  
  
"No," He answered honestly.  
  
Now that she had returned she was unsure what her plan was. What did the prophets want with a man like Dukat? Perhaps it wasn't the man that they required... He was the head of the civilian military, he would know where prisoners of war were being kept, and about any upcoming missions. Perhaps this war would be won with Cardassia as an ally. Whatever Dukat choose... his men would follow. It was at least worth a try. Kira was used to making sacrifices, this would just be one more sacrifice for Bajor, her largest yet, she prayed she wasn't making a mistake. She had fought on the battlefields, she had planted explosives behind enemy lines, she had fought and survived concentration camps and yet the idea of pretending to love the man in front of her seemed like her greatest challenge. War she understood, not people.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with?" Kira asked sweetly.  
  
Dukat wanted to answer but he found his body was reaching its limit and his brain wasn't working as it should. Kira didn't seem to notice.  
  
Stepping forward, Kira reached out to Dukat, he closed his eyes in preparation but no hand connected. Instead he felt small hands on his ropes behind the chair. Taking her time, she released him of his bonds, the ropes, falling to the ground. Dukat slowly moved his arms to his sides. The numb feeling slowly morphed into pain and he tensed at the sensation. He was surprised he could still move his fingers. Once his feet were free she stood up and smirked. His backside was numb and his legs ached as he stood up.  
  
"Come with me," Kira stated, reaching out to help Dukat walk.   
  
"Do I have a choice?" Dukat snapped.  
  
"No," Kira's hand brushed against Dukat's.  
  
Dukat ignored it and started feebly limping towards the door. Once Kira had caught up she threaded her arm in his and together they managed to make their way back to Kira's assigned room. They passed a few guards and some Bajoran rebels but Kira merely stared them down, daring them to question her. The moving was slow as Dukat’s limbs tried desperately to remember how to function. Once there, she pushed him into the bathroom and told him to clean up. She sat on the bed, her face in her palms as she heard the shower starting to run.

Kira rubbed her eyes, this was crazy. What were the prophet's thinking? But she had made it this far, hadn't she and she wasn't one to back out of a challenge, no matter the odds. All she had to do was seduce a womanizer. Should be easy, right? She was a woman, she had multiple partners in the past. She could do this. She could forget who he was. Kira sighed, wishing that the anger she had felt earlier would return. It was easier to forget when she was blinded by rage.

Of course, once she had seduced Dukat there was always step two. What would she tell everyone? What would happen when she reached Deep Space Nine? Oh, he implied he wanted a relationship with her but she knew about his past. As far as she could tell, he used the term romantic partner very loosely, and to make matters worse, she had to keep everything a secret... In the room, it had only been the two of them and it had seemed so manageable. Kira sighed, 'Oh Neyrs...'  
  
Hearing the shower shut off she waited for Dukat as he emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, his lean muscled form blocking the doorway. Her eyes swept over his form instinctively, taking in the ridges which ran down his arms and across his chest, highlighting his muscled anatomy. His bite mark was an even darker grey, a bruise starting to form around the punctured flesh. She smirked appreciatively, a rush of heat was building up between her legs, her body betraying her.  
  
"If you wanted into my bed, there was better ways to accomplish it," He grinned, crossing his arms. It was then that Kira clued into the fact that he wouldn't have a change of clothes. Apparently, when he was kidnapped they hadn't been so thoughtful as to allow him to pack.  
  
"What can I say, I’m a woman of action," Kira tried, but it came out sounding as lame and defeated as she expected.  
  
"You drag me all the way from Cardassia. A marvelous feat I must admit. You bring me here and torture me. At least do me the decency of telling me the truth of why I am here!" Dukat raised his voice.  
  
"The decency? Not like you're one for decency!" Kira fired back, "You could have started with telling the truth a long time ago. You're also at fault here Dukat. And from what I can tell you have a lot of faults to make up for."  
  
"And I suppose, Major, you are personally going to collect them," Dukat moved towards her, his nostrils flared.  
  
"I think I may damn well," Kira shoved a hand against his chest, stopping him.  
  
"And how pray... do you believe you will do that," Dukat snarled, pushing the majors hand off his chest.

His arms still ached but he grinned and bared it.

Kira's breath hitched as she realized how close Dukat was standing. That familiar ache and pull returned, she frowned and steeled her nerves. Dukat had always made her uneasy but, she had always been able to deal with it. She was never one to back down and she wasn't going to start now. 

"I'm warning you Dukat..."

"Really Major. I know you aren't going to do anything. It would be against your precious federation guidelines. You are like a domesticated hara cat, all screech and no claws."

Grabbing the towel, she pulled Dukat forward. Not expecting the movement he stumbled until they were chest to chest. Reaching up Kira pulled his mouth down into a kiss. She poured out all her anger, her frustrations and her pain into that kiss. Dukat wrapped his arms around Kira and pushed her back onto the bed. His lean body laid on top of hers. Fire ran through his arms as he supported his weight, but he ignored it.

Kira had hoped the kiss would be a distraction but she couldn't stop the thoughts from coming. She clutched at Dukat's hair, trying to deepen the kiss and forget about everything. Could this truly be her purpose? What was she willing to do for the prophets? She scrunched her eyes. She had been playing diplomat for far too long, she needed to take action.

"Major..." Dukat breathed as they separated.

"No," Kira stated firmly.

Using all her strength she pushed Dukat off, he backed up to the end of the bed, confused. With a wicked glint in her eye Kira pushed Dukat back with all her might. He stumbled over his feet and fell onto the floor. Pain shot up his ass and his towel fell to the side but it was quickly forgotten as Kira stood above him.

"We are doing this my way," Kira said.  
  
His breath caught in his throat, he had never seen her so alluring, she looked wild and he liked it. Inspecting his member her eyes darkened with lust. It was large and a deep grey, she assumed due to his arousal but, what intrigued her the most were the ridges that ran either side along its length. Flaring out at the bottom and getting smaller as it reached the tip. She could also see a patch of scales just above it, something similar to the Bajorn men's ridges. It twitched in anticipation causing her face to flush. She wanted him, she wanted to feel him inside of her, bringing her pleasure. This wasn’t the passionate love making that she shared with Bareil, no, this was filling a need.

  
Dukat watched in anticipation as Kira sensually removed her clothing before leaning down to press her body against his, once again resuming their kiss. Surprised, Dukat responded eagerly. He felt Kira’s hand travel down until she found his member and gave it a squeeze, Dukat hissed at the pressure. She debated teasing him but felt it was too intimate for the situation. Moving quickly, she straddled him, guiding him into place as the ridges stretched her more than she was used to. Dukat moaned in pleasure as he slid into her welcoming depths. After a few slow strokes, she adjusted to his size and mewled in enjoyment. She slammed herself up and down, a slow ache spreading throughout her body. Dukat groaned in pleasure as he grabbed her hips. Rocking his hips up to meet her. Kira gasped at the extra movement. His scales rubbing delectably across her clitoris. After a few strokes Kira had forgotten about everything. She forgot the wars, the occupation, their differences, and most importantly she forgot her past. All that mattered now was this moment, the two of them joined, the energy that arced between them and the feeling of being filled. It wasn't long before she could feel her orgasm climbing. She reached down and clawed her way down Dukat's chest. She dug her nails in, creating dark purple streaks down his chest.  
  
Dukat cried out in pain and stilled her hand with his own but, the damage had already been done.  
  
"Woman!" he shouted.  
  
"Man!" Kira echoed, punctuating it by tensing in on his member.  
  
Dukat tipped his head back in pleasure, his breathing increasing as he picked up the pace. The two bodies slammed together each releasing their hurt and frustration.  
  
"Don't you dare," Kira growled out as she sensed that Dukat was starting to get close.  
  
"Don't I?" Dukat taunted.  
  
Kira reached down and clutched at his chest. Dukat gasped in pain and caught Kira's wrist.  
  
"As you wish," He smirked.  
  
Kira felt the power wash over her. She, who had tamed the beast. She looked down at her beast and couldn't help but take pleasure in his glazed eyes, in the flush of his body. The sight of him brought her orgasm and she cried out as it washed over her in waves. Shortly afterwards, Dukat howled out his own orgasm, digging his nails into Kira's hips as he sent out his last couple thrusts. She eyed his clenched fists with displeasure. Dukat collapsed back on the floor. His limbs were already weak with exhaustion from his earlier torture and now he wasn't even sure they could function anymore. He laid there for a while, his eyes closed, his body burning. They stayed joined together. Kira looked down at his motionless figure.  
  
"I must be in heaven," Dukat quipped.  
  
Kira rolled her eyes and taking pity on him she got up and approached the replicator. She knew that Dukat must be famished and she was currently in a good mood. She replicated some water and some food and brought it over to the bedside table. Dukat forced himself up, still rather unsteady and collapsed into the bed. He quietly ate and drank as he eyed Kira. Kira watched him cautiously, until feeling satisfied he was settled, she turned her attention to stare out of the window.  
  
The country side was mostly dust and dirt, there was very little greenery left. She frowned looking at the state of her home world. Stealing a quick glance at Dukat she felt both lust and shame. She had scratched all the way down his torso and the angry lines were starting to match the shade of his other injuries.  
  
Noticing her gaze Dukat looked at his chest, "At least I’ll have something to remember you by."  
  
His voice was difficult to make out, she wasn't sure if he was serious, teasing, or something else entirely. She half chuckled and then resumed looking out of the window. She almost jumped when she heard Dukat speak again.  
  
"We didn't have a choice," Dukat spoke without passion.  
  
Kira's rage flared but it softened when she glanced back at him. He looked much older now then she had remembered. For once she didn't feel like arguing. She could yell at him for not caring, for committing crimes against her people but honestly, she was tired. Tired of fighting the same fight over and over. She knew that according to Dukat, Cardassia committed no crimes, everything was necessary. Cardassia needed more resources and Bajor had them. They did what they thought they needed to do to make sure that Cardassia prospered. She knew the old song and dance. There was no excuse for what the Cardassians did, but what mattered now was Bajor's future. The land was finally back in the hands of the Bajorans and what mattered now was what the people of Bajor did next. Their path to healing would be in the future that they make, not attempting to erase the past.  
  
"We had..."  
  
"Dukat," Kira cut him off.  
  
"Major, please..."  
  
"Dukat!" Kira whirled around, staring him down, " I really don't want to talk right now. You must be tired... get some rest."  
  
"I didn't think you cared," He grinned.  
  
"You're making it very difficult," Kira frowned.

Kira rubbed her eyes and yawned, joining Dukat once she had turned the light off.  
  
Dukat merely smirked and made himself comfortable under the covers. Dukat had expected himself to be regulated to the floor and although he wouldn't admit it, he was glad that he could stay. His limbs ached from the excursions of the day and he could feel his injuries flaring up and causing discomfort.  
  
He listened quietly forcing himself to stay awake as he waited patiently. His body begged for sleep but he knew he could not give into it. He had to make his escape and this might be his only chance. He wasn't sure what he would do but he knew he would figure it out. When it sounded like Kira's breathing had evened out into sleep he sat up.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kira stated.  
  
In the darkness, he could see a phaser being pointed at him. Had she tricked him? He was sure she had fallen asleep. Dukat settled back down into the bed and closed his eyes. He tried to stay awake again but sleep quickly overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Soo... This is my first time actually writing a sex scene. Normally I don't write romance... But angry sex seemed appropriate so there you have it. Once again, in case you missed the first notes. No beta. Hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Dukat woke up, his lips twitching into a smile as the smell of food tickled his nose. The room was already warm and inviting and he breathed in the sweet morning air. Unfortunately, stretching caused every inch of his body to protest. His limbs were on fire, a painful reminder of his whereabouts. His mood quickly soured, opening his eyes he saw that he was still on Bajor. His mind briefly wondered if perhaps he was hallucinating.   
  
A pleasant voice broke into his revere, "I wasn't sure what you liked to drink, so I got you a Raktajino," Kira motioned towards the cup and some food that was on his bedside table, "There's also some clothes that should fit you on the end of the bed."  
  
"Thank you," Dukat's voice was gravelly.  
  
Dukat debated on speaking but held his tongue, still unsure about his current circumstances.  
  
Kira sighed. She was due back on Deep Space Nine by the end of the day. When she first asked Sisko for a leave of absence she had expected to hear whatever happened, do what needed to be done and go home. Now she realized that she needed more time. She knew that she couldn't keep Dukat indefinitely. Both had to return to their appropriate commands. Kira's only problem was what happened when Dukat returned to Cardassia, she rubbed her face. In the end, she had accomplished very little. She had wasted any opportunity to get information from Dukat or have him answer for his crimes. He had just made her so angry and she had wanted to feel in control and with Dukat in his weakened state, he had played his part rather well. But now what?  
  
She wasn't ashamed to admit it, her anger and arrogance had gotten the better of her and she was seduced by the idea of controlling him. Now she had to face the facts, there was no controlling him.  
  
Her emotions fought within her, this might be her one chance to really help Bajor. She wasn't a captain or a diplomat, she was a resistance fighter and you used what you had available to you. Right now, she had Dukat. There must be something that she could do, he was in a powerful position on Cardassia.  
  
If she did start a relationship with Dukat what would that even mean? Could she make love to him simply so she could control him? Kira was anything but innocent, Prophets, compared to some of her friends she was practically a monster. Not that anyone really knew, she never talked about her past. None of her friends really knew what it was like to be her, to have to live with the blood on one's hands. To take a life, to see the light leave someone's eyes. She had experienced things no person should ever have to experience and she did what needed to be done. This would just be one of those times, another sacrifice for Bajor. Kira glanced over at Dukat, rationalizing her thoughts, it wasn't sharing a bed with him that made her a traitor, no, it would only be if she enjoyed it. What scared her and held her back was her attraction to him, she feared that by giving in she would never come back.  
  
When she was with Bareil she had enjoyed their time together but it was like being continually stuck in the past. They constantly talked about Bajor's growing pains. Their topics always drifted towards the occupation and every time Kira would be reminded of the screams, the blood and the pain. When they made love, she forgot for the moment but she never lost herself completely. Last night was different, last night was the first time that she had truly forgotten everything. For a couple of moments, she wasn't Kira Nerys, resistance fighter, survivor of the occupation of Bajor. No, she was simply Nerys, a woman. For a moment, she finally knew what it was like to be a normal woman.  
  
She glanced over at Dukat who was eating slowly and sipping his Raktajino, he was still sitting half naked in bed and she took the opportunity to really look at his features. She traced his ridges with her eyes. How they continued down his shoulders to his elbows. How his pectorals were outlined, she licked her lips as she looked at the couple of ridges which started around his hips and ran down under the blanket. But soon Dukat would be returned to Cardassia, returned to his wife and her beast would be no more. This was it and yet, she was shocked by how much her heart ached. She was no fool, it wasn't love, but a yearning. Her pagh needed to heal and she felt that Dukat was at least part of the answer, she just didn't know how, she needed to pray for answers.  
  
"What is your wife like?" Kira asked out of the blue.  
  
Dukat frowned, this was not a conversation he expected, or wanted to have, "She is... a good mother. A fine woman."  
  
Kira scrunched her face, "That's it?"  
  
Dukat avoided her eyes, avoiding the question, "Family is important to a Cardassian."  
  
"I asked what she was like Dukat, not cultural norms," Kira pressed, walking over to sit on the bed next to him.  
  
Her red nightgown in stark contrast to his pale grey chest. Dukat bit his tongue, unsure if he should say anything. Cardassian’s generally did not share cultural information with outsiders.  
  
As Kira reached up to touch Dukat's cheek, he glanced over, stilling her hand, "It was an arranged marriage. A strategic marriage put together for political reasons. Arranged marriages are not uncommon on Cardassia. It partially depends on your class and station. Those of lower classes are more inclined to marry for love. Meanwhile, higher classes, such as myself, are expected to marry for strategic reasons, it is for the greater good of Cardassia. She is from a very important and prominent family."  
  
Kira frowned, staring at Dukat, trying to see if there was a hint of a lie in his answer, "Do you love her?"  
  
"She is loyal, and takes care of the family. I do the best I can and she does so in kind."  
  
Dukat dared not say more. Kira's brain was running a mile a minute. It sounded like their marriage wasn't overly passionate. Which seems strange given seven children, but then again if they used no form of birth control then that was just the law of averages. It also explained why Dukat took a bajoran lover, one he appeared to care about deeply. Perhaps it is possible for this man to feel love, and for a Bajoran no less, how the world seemed no less cruel to him than it was to her.  
  
Perhaps this was her opportunity. If he was not truly in love with his wife and he fell in love with his Bajoran mistress, who is no more, then perhaps his heart is searching yet again. As far as she was aware Dukat currently had no other lovers. Of course, she had to admit, she didn't know for sure, he could have hundreds. She just had to ask herself, what was she willing to do for Bajor? It didn't have to be real... and no one had to know... 'Prophets help guide me on this path' she silently offered up.  
  
"Major? Is something wrong?" Dukat inquired, unsure why Kira appeared to be staring at him.  
  
"Dukat... Let me love you," Kira whispered, as she reached up to caress his cheek.  
  
Dukat grinned and Kira instantly knew what he was thinking, that finally... everything was going his way. He looked more alert today after having slept but his chest, lip and neck ridges were still swollen and bruised. She felt a flush of arousal thinking about how she was, at least partially, responsible for that situation.  
  
This time the kiss wasn't as fierce. It was still a desperate, hungry kiss but the fire was temporarily cooled. Kira pushed Dukat over and started to kiss down his body. She kissed down the angry tracks that she had made the previous day, soothing the fire there. She kissed along his neck ridges. Her lips licking the bite that she had left, soothing its presence. Dukat moaned at the feel of her lips. His neck arched back as he brought his hands up to explore Kira's body. They still felt heavy and weighted but he forced them to work as he trailed his hands along her arms. Catching his mouth again they kissed. This time they took their time, exploring each other's bodies. This time nothing was stolen or taken.  
  
Kira crawled on top of his lap, straddling him. Dukat groaned as he felt the moisture between her legs, knowing she was wet for him, his member twitched. Kira took her time to trail down his body, removing the sheets from his waist as she went. She was happy to see that Dukat was at full attention as she continued her kisses. She thought for a second, then quickly kissed the tip, Dukat groaned in pleasure and surprise. After a quick lick along his length she brought herself back up his body. Looking him in the eyes she grabbed his member and helped guide it into her. Dukat placed his hands on her hips, keeping her gaze. This time she stayed close, she leaned forward grabbing a kiss, which he eagerly returned.  
  
He had always wanted Kira, like this, in his bed however, he had never expected that dream to come true. Their bodies pressed together. He rolled his hips up towards her as she rolled against him. This time it was slow and they stroked each other at leisure, tasting each other’s skins. Dukat leaned back a little, using his fingers he found her clitoris and added some extra stimulation. He watched as Kira’s eyes closed, her face contorting in pleasure. It wasn't long before Kira yelled out, her orgasm ripping through her as she continued to ride him. Soon after Dukat gave his own yell as his orgasm followed. She waited until he was done, his body relaxing back on the bed. She leaned over, snuggling against his chest and pulled him into a leisurely kiss.  
  
They both laid like that for a moment, neither knowing what to say, but Dukat was never one to be silent for long, "I knew you couldn't keep your hands off me," He teased.  
  
Kira leaned back so she could consider his face, she raised an eyebrow and pinched his side, "Why do you have to ruin everything?"  
  
"Oww!' Dukat exclaimed.  
  
Kira frowned, there was bad ideas and then there was this. What had she gotten herself into?  
  
"When will I see you again?" Dukat inquired, trailing a finger down Kira's arm.  
  
Kira couldn't help but laugh at his smug attitude. 'Prophets!' His ego was already suffocating her.  
  
"I don't know. I suppose when you're on the station next."  
  
"Well then, I suppose I will be visiting the station more frequently," Dukat smirked.  
  
"Good. You should also bring Ziyal sometime. It would be nice to see her again."  
  
Dukat frowned, before quickly schooling his features, Kira however, caught the movement.  
  
"I thought you were a family man," Kira inquired.  
  
"I am a family man. I would do anything to protect them," Dukat argued, insulted at the slight.  
  
Kira frowned, his statement not ringing true in her head. When it came to Ziyal he had only been looking to protect himself. However, when the time came his actions spoke louder than words, he brought Ziyal back to Cardassia and once again she had a family.  
  
"I really think you should consider it," Kira grinned, leaning in to kiss Dukat.  
  
Breaking away from the kiss, Dukat beamed, "Then it's settled. I will visit the station more often and I will bring Ziyal... at least once."  
  
"And what if I want to see you?" Kira inquired, not quite liking the one-sided nature of this relationship.  
  
"My dear, you can see me whenever you want. Far be it for me to deny a lady pleasure," Dukat teased.  
  
"I better be the only lady you're pleasuring," Kira responded by default, as soon as she said it she cursed herself, this was Dukat they were talking about.  
  
Dukat laughed, "Well, aren't you demanding, but it is as you say. Only *you*."  
  
His smile reached his eyes and he leaned over to capture her lips in a kiss. A small thrill ran through Kira at hearing him say those words, quickly followed by a sickening sensation. His words dripping through his lips like a venomous poison. She recognized it for the lie it was, she was not delusional enough to believe that when he returned to Cardassia he would not be sharing his wife's bed, how easily he lied and how quick her heart was to believe him, she schooled her features, she must never let her heart win over her head.  
  
A small knock on the door once again reminded Kira that real life still existed outside of this bed and that she had some major explaining to do. For one last moment, she pushed everything from her mind and leaned her head back down on Dukat's chest. A hand made its way to the back of her head and cradled it there, a kiss was placed on the top of her head. For a split second, she imagined that this was as it should be, that she was cradled in the arms of a stalwart lover, destined to be one, she desperately ignored how her heart echoed his beats.  


_____

  
Kira did her best to explain to everyone why Dukat was not tied up and was instead happily walking out with Kira to be transported. The looks they gave made Kira second guess her plan but it was the best she had and besides they had suggested it in the first place, Kira huffed. Dukat, for some miracle, merely stood beside Kira, silently watching. Kira turned her attention to the man beside her, smirking.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" Dukat questioned.  
  
Kira couldn't help but laugh, "What are you going to tell your people when they come and collect you?"  
  
Dukat lifted his eyes in obvious surprise, "Perhaps I'll say I got carried away by a lustful Hara cat."  
  
Kira burst out laughing, "And here I thought you would lie."


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving on Deep Space Nine Kira and Dukat were informed that a Cardassian ship was on route but it wouldn't arrive for another day. Dukat frowned, offended that a ship wasn't already hovering around the space station. Kira laughed as she saw Dukat's chest fall.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Dukat questioned.  
  
"Your guess is as good as ours," Sisko intoned.  
  
"Perhaps they didn't notice you were missing," Kira offered.  
  
Dukat shot her an unimpressed glance, "There must be some mistake."  
  
"Oh, there's no mistake. Clearly, there is no Cardassian ship here," Sisko continued explaining as he took his post.  
  
Regardless of the humorous situation Kira was shocked, it seemed strange that the Cardassian military apparently had taken no action. Even knowing that it was a faction of the Bajoran resistance, Kira felt a little shiver of cold dread knowing what they had accomplished. Normally she would be beyond excited that Bajor had been able to kidnap Gul Dukat and hold him hostage without Cardassia being the wiser, but she was also wise enough to know that someone should have had some information regarding his whereabouts, and the fact that they didn't filled her with a certain anxiety. Kira was torn between bringing her concerns to Sisko's attention and her loyalty to Bajor.  
  
"Now... since everything is settled, Odo would you please escort Gul Dukat to some quarters. It appears that he will be staying for a while," Sisko grinned.  
  
Kira watched as Dukat was taken to the lift and Odo commanded its location. Dukat glanced up once he had taken his stance and caught Kira's eyes. She had her hand against her mouth, deep in thought. Dukat continued to watch until her until his form vanished beneath the floor.  
  
She was startled out of her thoughts by Sisko's commanding voice.  
  
"Kira, I need to see you in my office!"  
  
Kira sighed, she had hoped that Sisko wouldn't want to talk to her quite yet but apparently it was not to be. She followed behind him feeling very much like a naughty child on its way to the principal's office. She wondered if he could feel her tension.  
  
As soon as they had entered the office Sisko picked up his baseball and turned around to face Kira.  
  
"Kira. I need to know something," Sisko shook the baseball, punctuating his words.  
  
"Yes, Captain," Kira answered in perfect military fashion.  
  
"How did you end up on Bajor with Dukat? Please tell me that he was visiting an old friend," Sisko pleaded.  
  
Even though she knew this had been coming, it didn't make it any easier.  
  
She swallowed, "I got word from an old resistance group colleague that Dukat was in their custody. Before you ask, I don’t know how they got ahold of him. I went down to see if it was true. I then demanded his release and we returned."  
  
"You were down there for more than 24 hours," Sisko stated, "I think I need more information than that. Surely if it is as you say then you should have returned yesterday. Also, Dukat was looking pretty roughed up, yet regardless of his appearance he seemed like he couldn't have been happier! Now tell me Major, how does someone get kidnapped by their worst enemy and then are returned in happier spirits than when they left?"  
  
Kira could feel the sweat starting on her forehead. She didn't want to lie to the captain, but she also couldn't very well tell him the truth. He would never understand, hell she wasn't a hundred percent sure she understood.  
  
Kira took a deep breath, she started slowly, "When I arrived I talked to my contact, Batho, and we spent some time catching up. I had to convince him of my stance on the matter. He refused to let me see Dukat if I was simply going to let him walk. I informed him that I understood what the group was doing but that they were playing a very dangerous game and that by kidnapping the head of the military they would be asking for a war. I finally convinced him that I would do my best in the situation to make everyone happy. He seemed appeased by that. Then he took me to the group. We all talked, they told me their plans with Dukat, how they planned to make him pay. I convinced them to let me help and finally they assented."  
  
Sisko rubbed his chin, contemplating Kira's story. Kira could feel the words coming but her brain was starting to feel fuzzy.  
  
"Then I was taken to Dukat. They had already...roughed him up a little."  
  
"You mean tortured him?" Sisko asked.  
  
"I think, but I can't really say. I wasn't there for any of it and there was nothing after I arrived."  
  
Sisko nodded his understanding, allowing her to continue.  
  
"We fought for a bit," Kira could feel her face starting to flush, she tried her best to force it down, "Then I released him. I took him to the quarters where I was staying and gave him some food and water."  
  
"And no one stopped you?" Sisko asked confused.  
  
"They had put their faith in me. They assumed I knew what I was doing."  
  
"Ahhh..." Sisko nodded in understanding. "So, they thought you were going to... use other methods to, perhaps extract information."  
  
"Exactly sir."  
  
"Please continue."  
  
Kira could feel nervous butterflies in her stomach, but she pressed on, "We talked for a while."  
  
"Just talked?" Sisko inquired.  
  
Kira swallowed. In her head, she knew what Sisko was asking, if she had in anyway tortured Dukat, but she felt like he could see right through her. That he knew what they had done, "Just talked."  
  
Sisko eyed her and contemplated her answer. He wasn't sure he quite believed her but Dukat seemed fine. Didn't even complain about his capture, which for Dukat surprised him. He was sure he wasn't going to hear the end of it and instead Dukat hadn't said a word. In fact, it was Dukat's silence that made Sisko wonder what really happened down on Bajor. For being kidnapped by the people who hated him the most, he sure came back...jolly. He should have been demanding their heads and arguing, Sisko should have had to create some sort of peace agreement between Cardassia and Bajor once again and instead Sisko heard nothing, not a peep.  
  
"So, what happened after you... talked?" Sisko asked.  
  
"I thought it was best to get some rest, before we made our way back to Deep Space Nine," Kira continued, ignoring Sisko's eye raise, "In the morning I talked to my colleague again and we worked everything out. I would take Dukat back and I wouldn't ask any questions regarding how they had managed to kidnap him. In return, I promised to get some information from Dukat about Bajoran prisoners before he returned to Cardassia. They weren't very successful with their own information retrieval."  
  
Sisko nodded. Something had happened down there, he knew it. He could feel it in his entire being, but he was quickly understanding that whatever it was, Kira refused to talk about it. He knew he had to get to the bottom of it, but he wasn't sure he really wanted to know. It would mean talking to Gul Dukat and perhaps some mysteries are better left unsolved. Dukat was after all, still happy, it seemed.  
  
"Do you believe that you can retrieve the information that you promised?" Sisko placed the baseball casually back on the desk, sneaking a glance at Kira.  
  
"I believe so," Kira continued to fight her blush, not wanting to think about how she would probably end up retrieving it.  
  
"I know you promised them that you wouldn't ask questions Major, but if it's possible for a resistance group to kidnap the head of the military, right from underneath their noises, and no one is the wiser. This demands an investigation! I expect you to do what you can Major. Let me know if you require any assistance."  
  
Kira nodded and as the tension hang in the air Sisko continued, "Just one more question. When Dukat returned he seemed rather... happy. You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?"  
  
Kira could feel Sisko's eyes boring into her pagh, she felt raw, "Wouldn't you be happy as well if your enemies were forced to give you back?"  
  
Sisko contemplated this, he supposed it was true, there was always a feeling of victory when your enemies had you in their clutches and at the very last moment you walk away a free man.  
  
"Alright, just remember. You can't just go off and do your own thing. I know you're not Starfleet, but I still expect you to uphold certain values, " Sisko warned.  
  
"I know," Kira dropped her head, her face was flush, she knew he was implying physical violence, but she still felt like he knew.  
  
Sisko eyed her, he wanted to say more but Kira seemed rather silent on the subject, "I expect a full report. You're excused."  
  
Kira took the opportunity to slowly leave until reaching the door and bolting. Sisko huffed behind her.  
  
Kira rubbed her face, that was close. Her head was spinning. Was it enough? What if all this has been for nothing. She pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing she headed to Quarks. She wasn't usually a drinker, but she felt like she could use one tonight. Kira was working her way through her second drink when she spotted Dukat entering the bar. Noticing her he wandered over and took a seat next to her.  
  
"What do you want Dukat?" Kira responded.  
  
"Far be it for me to deny the beauty of this station my company," Dukat continued, catching the unimpressed look on Kira's face, "I didn't want to be cooped up in my quarters like a villain. You're also the only friend I have on this station."  
  
"That's using the term loosely," Kira huffed.  
  
When Quark came around he ordered a Kanar, before returning his gaze to Kira.  
  
Kira sweated for a moment, unable to keep quiet, "Ohhh! It was terrible."  
  
Dukat watched curiously as she buried her head in her hands, "Hmm?"  
  
"Talking to Sisko."  
  
Dukat laughed, Kira fumed.  
  
"Did you tell him everything?" Dukat managed to force out.  
  
"No! Of course not! You know I can't," Kira whispered furiously.  
  
"Oh, come now. Perhaps the captain would be happy for us."  
  
"Not very likely."  
  
Dukat grinned, "And what did you tell him?"  
  
Kira sighed, she had never withheld information from Sisko before, "That we talked."  
  
"Well, we did talk... but not very much..."  
  
"He expects a report," Kira pushed.  
  
"Then I suppose you will have to give him one. Make sure you don't leave out any details," Dukat's eyes glinted.  
  
Kira breathed deeply, "Will you back up my report?"  
  
"Why Major, would that mean I would be required to lie?"  
  
Kira pursed her lips together, refusing to speak.  
  
"Rest assured Major. I will say whatever you want me to say."  
  
Quark arrived with the Kanar and Dukat thanked him. Kira could see the Ferengi had every intention of staying and worming his way into the conversation, but the death glare Kira gave him made him think twice. She watched his retreating form until he was clear across the bar before she turned her attention back to Dukat. Dukat smiled at her warmly and started talking about a fantastic book that he had recently picked up.  
  
Kira watched Dukat and tried to figure him out. He honestly didn't look much different than normal, she wasn't sure what she had expected, but she had hoped to perhaps see him in a new light. She couldn't help the small smile that rose to her lips as she eyed his swollen lip and the bite on his neck ridge. When she finally brought her attention back Dukat was watching her with an amused smile.  
  
"Like what you see?" He asked conspiratorially.  
  
"Very much," Kira responded without thinking.  
  
Dukat chuckled as Kira's face flushed.  
  
"You know you could go to the infirmary for that..." Kira rambled, attempting to cover.  
  
"I rather like it," Dukat smirked.  
  
Dukat took the opportunity to reach across the table and place his hand on Kira's. Kira institutionally removed her hand placing it on her lap. It was true that she had wanted to seduce Dukat, with what she now fully admitted was a terrible plan, but she also felt like it shouldn't have been this easy. Shouldn't he suspect something? She had been cursing his name for years and now suddenly overcome with passion he isn't suspicious? Something didn't seem right. She knew Dukat was playing a game, but she wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps Dukat was hoping to abuse her power at the station while she abused his. The thought caused her to chuckle. Dukat taking her sudden mirth as enjoyment at his story starts to delve into even greater detail.  
  
The night passed companionably enough except that Kira was intimately aware that everyone's attention was fully on them.  
  
"Do you suppose it's because of who I am? Or because you're talking to me?" Dukat inquired taking a sip of his drink, surveying all the curious faces.  
  
"I would guess that it's both," Kira mumbled, unimpressed at the attention she was getting.  
  
She was starting to feel a little hot under the collar. She felt like everyone could see through her. The weight of her choices, her betrayal, suddenly weighing heavily on her. This was never going to work, her mind screamed. How long did she think that she could keep up this charade? 5 months? 5 years?  
  
"Dukat..." She started, her sentence trailing off. What was she going to say? "You know... I think I feel a headache coming on. Perhaps I should head back to my quarters."   
As Kira went to move Dukat stood up, Kira couldn't help but notice the action, it sent a shiver of pleasure through her before she schooled her features. Her headache increased as she became aware of the fact that Dukat was clearly following her. They walked down the hallways in absolute silence and for a moment Kira wondered if perhaps Dukat was being considerate. Reaching her quarters, she entered and Dukat followed.  
  
Giving a frustrated sigh Kira turned around, "What do you want Dukat?"  
  
"What is this... thing to you?"  
  
"We don't have a thing," Kira closed her eyes, forcing herself not to look at him.  
  
Kira was many things, but she knew that she wasn't one to sell her body. She thought she could... When she first saw him, all she felt was anger, it boiled over and she took joy in the power that she had stumbled across but now, in the harsh light of day she realized her mistake. She started a game she knew she could never successfully play. No, Dukat was sure to be the winner and she refused to let him win.  
  
She was also terrified, terrified of her desire for him. She refused to acknowledge how her body melded perfectly into his, how the feel of him made her soar. Animal desire alone is not enough to sustain a relationship and that was all they would ever have. What was she thinking? A relationship with Dukat, he wasn't capable of having a true relationship. He was too selfish, he only cared about claiming his prizes, screw the consequences and everyone else. She couldn't in her right mind let this continue. Kira gasped. She hadn't even truly thought about her friends... What if they found out? What would they think of her? Dukat's voice interrupted her musings.  
  
"I wasn't planning on hurting you... much," Dukat smiled coyly.  
  
Kira scoffed, "You haven't even come close."  
  
"Afraid to give me the chance?" Dukat stood with his arms crossed.  
  
Kira stalked towards him, "Dukat, I don't know what sick plan you have in your head but forget about it. What happened between us was a mistake. I was just caught up in my emotions and I let things go too far. I wish I could blame you but well... you weren't exactly able to fight back."  
  
"Not that I would have," Dukat interrupted.  
  
Kira continued, "But there is nothing between us. We aren't lovers, we aren't dating, we aren't in a relationship! We aren't anything!"  
  
"It didn't feel like that this morning in fact... I remember being quite close. It could be like that every morning, but of course you would have to come back to Cardassia. What a prize that would be, the Bajoran liaison officer from Deep Space Nine... warming my bed," Dukat's eyes darkened with lust as he raked them over Kira's body.  
  
"I'm not a prize!" Kira yelled.  
  
"Oh... my dear... You are quite the prize," Dukat whispered hoarsely, stalking towards her, "and I would very much like to continue our new-found relationship."  
  
"It doesn't matter what you want Dukat," Kira protested.  
  
Dukat placed a hand on her cheek. He was close... too close, she could feel his heat and smell his scent. She tried to hold herself back, but her body craved his touch.  
  
"What do you think your friends would do if they found out? Hmm? All the things you've done. Your past and now me.... what if... they knew... the real *you*," Dukat breathed, "You can be yourself around me, no more hiding."  
  
He leaned forward capturing Kira's mouth in a kiss.  
  
For a second Kira responded before she pulled back, "Don't."  
  
"Stop me," Dukat smirked leaning in again.  
  
Dukat deepened the kiss, Kira once again responded for a second before she leaned back and held her hand up to Dukat's chest.  
  
"No..." Kira choked out.  
  
"As you wish," Dukat stroked Kira's cheek, kissing it softly before leaving.  
  
Kira fell onto the floor, sobs wracking her body. She let her tears flow freely. Tears she had never cried while she was a resistance fighter. Tears for her family, friends, her choices, and mistakes. Everything that she refused to let go, finally broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were curious, after this initial story there is plans for a few more stories within this same universe that take part during the rest of DS9.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not checked over by anyone at all. Sorry for any mistakes. Also, sorry for the long delay, i'm working on this between other projects. I have 7 chapters written and I think I will try and wrap things up by then... but that might change.

Breakfast the next morning was torture. Everyone was asking too many questions. What happened? Was he tortured? Didn't his lip seem swollen? Didn't he have an injury on his neck? I'm pretty sure it looked like a bite. 

It was all starting to drive her crazy, and to make matters worse if someone wasn't gossiping about Dukat then they were grumbling about Dukat's presence on the station. Everywhere she went his presence haunted her. 

Approaching Ops, she had hoped for a bit of a reprieve from the gossip, but her heart sank when she saw that Dukat was already present on the bridge. Seemingly taking a tour, most likely to show off his previous knowledge of the station and to hear himself talk. Even Sisko was rolling his eyes at Dukat’s long explanations of how the station had been so much better when he was in charge. Kira quickly took her position, avidly avoiding Dukat’s eyes. She tried to focus on her task, but she felt herself blush every time she felt him watching. 

"Kira!" Sisko requested, motioning for Kira to come closer.

"Yes Captain?" She took her place next to Sisko's side.

"Can you please take Gul Dukat off the bridge and perhaps show him the replimat or anywhere that is not the bridge?" Sisko whisper fiercely, pulling his liaison officer in closer.

Kira paled slightly before she shook her head, "Yes, of course."

"Dukat. Let's go!" Kira demanded heading to the lift, motioning for him to follow.

"As you wish," Dukat smiled an evil grin.

Kira frowned as she commanded the lift to descend. Dukat beamed.

"Good morning, Major," Dukat grinned, glancing over at Kira as they excited the lift, "I'm glad I caught you this morning. I want to re-discuss what happened last night..."

"Dukat, I really don't want to talk about it... It was all a mistake."

"Really now, Major. It didn't feel like a mistake to me. I understand that you are overwhelmed now but, soon you will see that this is for the best." 

"For the best! Are you kidding me Dukat? In what world is this... would this... be the best?!"

"Major, I really must ask that you keep your voice down," Dukat hissed, looking around him.

"Keep my... keep my...!" Kira fumed, but glancing around she did see that they were starting to draw quite the crowd. 

Turning on her heel she continued walking towards the replimat. They walked in silence for some time, Dukat's silence unnerved her. What is he planning? She glanced over at him studying his features. His eyes were focused straight ahead, and his posture was rigid. 

"How is Ziyal?" She finally asked.

Dukat turned his head to eye the commander, "She is well. We have been "hanging out" as she calls it. She is also exceeding remarkably well at her studies. I am quite impressed, especially considering her disadvantages."

Kira eyed him wearily, "Is one of those disadvantages her Bajorn heritage?"

"It does her no favors," Dukat confirmed.

Kira seethed, "Dukat..."

"Come now Major. I am not saying that I dislike the girl, I am simply being realistic. She is a half Bajoran on Cardassia. You know how my people are," Dukat glanced beside him to study Kira.

Kira's anger subsided, but only slightly, she had to admit he had a point. Being a half Bajorn on Cardassia would be exceedingly tough, her Bajorn ridges would be seen as a disadvantage, even if they aren't. Sometimes it only matters how things are perceived.

"What does your wife think of her?" Kira couldn't hold back her curiosity.

Her stomach fluttered strangely in her chest at the mention of his wife. She still hadn't figured out her feelings on the matter... not that she had given it much thought.  
"The girl doesn't exist to her."

Kira eyed Dukat, his answer was rather clipped and vague. She had been expecting a much larger answer considering how moral Cardassian’s were regarding their families. But perhaps being the leader had its advantages and perhaps his wife was a compassionate sort. She knew that she would not be that compassionate towards an erstwhile husband and an illegitimate daughter. Perhaps his wife was a better woman than her. She was starting to develop a headache again. Why were things always so complicated with him? 

"I was expecting more..." Kira continued.

Dukat remained strangely silent, it wasn't until they had reached the replimat that he spoke again, "Do you even like me?" 

Kira glanced at her companion in surprise, the question sounded almost wistful.

"Rarely," She admitted.

"You must have felt something that morning..." He trailed off, sure she would know his meaning.

"Not love," She admitted, but she refused to acknowledge her desire. 

"I'm not asking for love," Dukat stopped and turned towards Kira grabbing her hand.

Kira pulled back like she had been burned. Looking around the replimat she spotted a few curious onlookers. Her cheeks burned.

"Come," Kira whispered harshly and she stalked off towards her quarters.

Dukat followed obediently. Once they entered her quarters Kira turned around, her fire once again returning. 

"What was that all about?" She demanded.

"I was merely trying to get your attention." 

"You had it," Kira waved her arms. "It doesn't mean that you need to touch me."

Dukat could practically see fire escaping from her nostrils.

"You had no problem with me touching you before," He barked.

"That wasn't in public!" Kira retorted.

"Well excuse me Major, but I am finding it very difficult to figure out what you want exactly!" Dukat demanded.

"I don't know!" Kira threw her arms up in the air exasperated.

Kira eyed Dukat up and down. What was he playing at? She had assumed that once he had gotten what he wanted that would be the last of it. Instead he seemed quite content to continue invading her space. She looked at Dukat’s thin frame. She could picture the lean muscle that was hidden underneath. He was surprisingly good... Kira blushed. 

Refocusing her eyes, she saw Dukat waiting. Saw the hunger in his eyes. She momentarily wondered if perhaps they were sharing the same thought.

"Tell me you want me," Kira whispered. 

It was tiring to constantly fight his advances and really this is what she deserved didn't she. She had let her emotions get the best of her. She let her anger and her loneliness take over and had used him to scratch an itch, an itch that she could still desperately feel. 

"I always want you," Dukat breathed as he scooped Kira into his arms kissing her deeply.

Kira's mind went blank. Hands desperately roaming over each other. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his desire. Breaking the kiss, she quickly removed the bottom half of her uniform. Taking his cue Dukat opened his trousers. His member sprang free from its confines and Kira eyed it hungrily. Grabbing it she backed Dukat towards the wall. Kira brought her hand up and cupped his cheek, lifting her leg up along his side. Dukat grabbed her from beneath and lifted her up towards him. Kira assisted until Dukat was firmly inside her. They stared deeply into each other’s eyes. Only when Kira rolled her hips did they return to kissing. Dukat held her to him and thrust inside her. Kira rolled her head back in passion as Dukat kissed her neck, gently nipping it. Kira gasped. Dukat smirked. Kira brought her head down and bit into his neck. Dukat hissed and bucked into her, making his displeasure known. 

"There's easier ways to claim me," Dukat hissed, his voice heavy with passion.

"But not as fun," Kira smirked.

They kissed, nipped and explored each other until finally they both came to their eventual climax. Dukat's legs shaked and shuddered as he rode out his climax. Feeling like he couldn't hold them anymore he collapsed against the wall. They ended up on the floor in a tangle of limps. Kira sighed in pleasure as she rolled off him and laid exhausted on the ground. She looked over at Dukat who was staring at her. Oh, this is ridiculous she thought as she closed her eyes. Kira couldn't help but laugh at the situation, Dukat also let out a chuckle of his own. 

"Can I see you again?" Dukat asked.

"Ohh... I suppose," Kira growled. 

While he was here she would enjoy herself. Once he left though, that was a different story, she knew that they wouldn't be seeing each other again. How could they? Her ploy was slowly crumbling. What would she do? Invite him over secretly and hope that no one noticed? And now she was no better than any other Bajorn mistress. How the mighty have fallen.

"Shit!" Kira yelled out, suddenly sitting up.

Dukat stared at her curiously.

"Sisko's probably wondering where I am. I was supposed to take you to the replimat. Shit!" Kira frantically looked for her pants and was pulling them on when her com badge chirped. 

"Sisko to Kira."

"Kira here!" She sounded out of breath.

There was a pause, "Are you alright Major?"

"Yes! Yes, I’m fine," Kira coughed slightly, "I just got sidetracked, I’m on my way now!"

Dukat watched her with amusement, grinning to himself. 

Kira quickly made her way back to Ops, taking her normal spot, she tried to will the blushing to leave her face. Her shift progressed the same as always however, whenever she smiled at her friends... it suddenly felt fake. What would they think if they knew? These people who trusted her, even as she herself was being entirely untrustworthy. For prophets’ sake, she was sleeping with the enemy -- literally. 

For the rest of the day, Kira spent her time trying to avoid Dukat. She was worried that if she ended up seeing him again she would do something that she would regret -- well regret more -- and she had been doing a mighty outstanding job of it too, until she ran across him that evening in Quarks. 

In a moment of weakness, she stopped to watch from afar, Dukat seemed carefree as he laughed with Quark, he seemed happier than she had ever seen. She was about to leave when Dukat noticed her and waved her over. Cursing to herself she walked over and sat down in one of the empty chairs.

"Ah, Kira," Dukat grinned.

"How are you Dukat?" Kira asked.

Quark interrupted, "The Gul here was just telling me that he plans on returning to the station more often. Which I think is fantastic, I could always use more customers."

"Oh, is he?" Kira smirked while Dukat grinned, taking a sip of his Kanar. 

"I asked him what was bringing him back so often but apparently it's top secret," Quark continued, "But you know me. I am not one to judge, as long as one is willing to drink at my bar or play at my daboo table."

She was pleasantly shocked, apparently Dukat had the good sense not to brag this time. 

"Top secret..." Kira smirked and turned her attention to Dukat.

"Very top secret," Dukat teased. "I would hate to bore you with the details but, suffice to say that I'm required in this sector more often. There is business to attend to, but don't worry, it should be rather pleasurable, I think. A deviation from my regular work."

"And how long is this... deviation, expected to last?" Kira couldn't help but tease back, recognizing his thinly veiled excuse.

"Hopefully, forever," Dukat confirmed. 

Kira choked on thin air. Sputtering she turned her attention back to Quark. Under the table she could feel Dukat's hand on her thigh. At his touch she sat up straighter, trying not to look at him, not wishing to see his smug face right now.

"Are you alright, Major?" Quark asked.

Kira nodded and murmured some noises she hoped worked as an answer.

"Would you like something to drink, Major?" Quark asked, eyeing her cautiously. 

Kira was about to refuse, wishing desperately to escape the situation but, considering her day she thought that perhaps she could use a drink, "Spring wine." 

Quark nodded and left, grinning to himself, pleased at another sale. Dukat turned his attention to Kira, squeezing her thigh. 

"Hello, my dear," He grinned. 

"Dear?" Kira didn't bother to hide her surprise.

"I do believe it is typical to use terms of endearment when one is in a relationship," Dukat started.

"We're not in a relationship," Kira pointed out.

"The marks on my body seem to imply a different story," Dukat raised his eyebrow.

Kira closed her eyes, he had her there, "What do you want, Dukat?"

"A date when I return."

"I don't know..." Kira started.

It seemed that every day was starting to become more confusing than the last. Everyday her world unraveled just a little bit farther. She wished for the days when everything had seemed so black and white. Instead, she was finding it increasingly difficult to retain her anger when Dukat was sitting politely beside her. 

"Is there someone else? Should I be jealous?" 

"No, there's no one else."

"I'll be the perfect gentlemen," He persisted.

"You're no gentlemen," Kira retorted.

Angry sex was one thing... but a date... A date with Dukat...

Staring at Dukat she saw nothing but honesty in his eyes, but his grin still caused a shiver to run through her. She debated saying no but she knew that he would just call later and knowing him it would probably be 03:00 hours, just to annoy her. There was also a possibility that even if she did say yes, the date still might not happen.

"When?" Kira asked.

"A few days?"

"A few days," She relented.

"Excellent! We must celebrate!" Dukat grinned.

"What are we celebrating?" Quark asked, as he set down the spring wine in front of Kira.

"I have just secured the business deal of a lifetime," Dukat flourished.

"Lots of latnium?" Quark asked, his eyes wide.

"Better than latnium."

"Precious stones?" Quark continued, unsure there was something better than latnium. 

"The most precious," He raised his glass for a toast and his eyes twinkled at the Kira.

Kira was unsure if she should feel embarrassed or flattered, either way she blushed, taking a sip of spring wine. This was going to be a long night. 

"How are things working out with the civilian government?" Kira inquired when Quark finally left.

Dukat huffed and took another sip of Kanar, "It's nothing like the previous government but things are...improving." 

"What made you join?" Kira asked legitimately curious.

"Really Major. That should be easy to figure out. When a ship is going down you don't stay with it. "

"Well actually, Terran's had a saying 'the captain goes down with the ship'."

Dukat laughed, "How illogical, no wonder they aren't nearly as advanced. I mean the Captain has years’ worth of education, experience and wisdom. If they go down with the ship, then all that is lost. What a waste."

"It's seen as a sign of respect."

"There are other ways to show respect that don't involve a senseless death." 

"Do you even know what respect means, Dukat?"

Dukat looked abashed, "I use your title do I not, Major? I have nothing but the highest respect for you."

"...And yet you still won't leave me alone when I ask you too."

"It is because of the respect I hold for you that I want to be with you. I believe you are mixing up a lack of respect with persistence. I know a good thing when I see it... Major."

Kira took a sip of her wine, using the glass to hide her smirk. 

"Tell me more about yourself?" Dukat asked, raising his glass towards her.

Kira sighed and quickly downed the rest of her spring wine, Dukat chuckled in amusement.

"Surely you must have read my Starfleet personal profile. I know that I have quite the record on Cardassia," Kira huffed, motioning at Quark to bring her another spring wine.

"That may be true..." Dukat stated, leaning forward, "But what I would really like to know cannot be found in those profiles. Things like... hobbies. What do you do... when you're alone in your quarters?"

Kira was thankful for Quarks prompt service as he placed a new glass in front of her, "Should I start up a tab?" 

Kira smirked, "Charge it to him," she tipped her glass towards Dukat.

Quark turned in anticipation. 

Dukat tipped his glass in ascent, "Whatever the Major requests, I will provide."

Quarks grin increased as money symbols danced across his eyes. Kira took a sip of her drink, quietly thinking to herself.

"Surely you will answer my question now?" Dukat persisted.

Kira turned to face him, completely flabbergasted, "You really need to learn how to make conversation."

"On Cardassia we are expert conversationalists," Dukat looked wounded.

"Apparently, it's lost in translation then," Kira could feel her patience wearing thin.

Dukat took another sip of his drink, a silence filled the air. Kira covered her own discomfort with another sip of spring wine. 

"I mostly pray...or mediate... or read the scriptures," Kira spoke. 

"Ah yes, your su..." Dukat caught himself, "Your scriptures have always intrigued me. We have not had a similar type of...religion for centuries. I must admit that I have not read many of them however... Perhaps you can tell me more about them. I find my information in that area severely lacking."

"What would you want to know?" Kira asked unsure.

"Oh, anything really? In the past Cardassia had many stories and parables in its religions. Does yours have something similar?"

"It does..."

"What is your favorite?"

Kira thought long and hard about this before finally answering, "The parable of the ugly daughter."

Dukat leaned forward intrigued, motioning for her to continue. 

Kira took a deep breath and told the story.

"There once was a farmer who had three daughters. Two of the daughters were radiant beauties and everyone in town admired them. The third daughter however was rather plain and to some quite ugly. The first two daughters found husbands easily. The first was married to a rich banker who offered her father much in the way of loans, which grew his farm and household. The second daughter married a doctor, who took care of their entire family. The father was glad to have such support in his old age. But by the 30th moon the third daughter was still unmarried and the farmer had all but given up on her finding a husband. She was too plain and too ugly. Then a prince of a neighboring planet came along and saw the daughter and he was instantly enamored. He went up to the farmer and asked what he must do to be granted this girl's hand in marriage. The farmer, just happy to have found someone, said that he did not have to do anything, that he could simply have the daughter. The prince was taken aback. This man knew nothing about him, or what he offered and, yet he offered up his daughter. He was furious, and he refused to let the farmer off. He told the farmer all about his planet and their many riches and how his daughter would be a princess. He offered the farmer much gold and jewels. He offered protection and a new home if he so wished. He gave the third daughter his world and to the farmers surprise the third daughter beamed in happiness and for once the farmer truly saw his daughter. He saw that not only was she beautiful, but that she actually out shown her sisters."

"That doesn't make any sense. None of that would change a person physically," Dukat replied confused.

Kira laughed, "She was beautiful the whole time. She was only ugly because others perceived her to be ugly, even when she wasn't. She sort of internalized it and became ugly herself. So, when someone showed her she was actually beautiful she became..."

"Beautiful..." Dukat finished in disbelief.

Kira laughed, "Yes..."

Dukat held her gaze, his expression unreadable.

"Making Dukat silent, that is quite a feat Major. More drinks?" Quark interrupted sidling up to the table.

"I seem to have that effect on him," Kira laughed, "Yes, I will have another."

"Same here," Dukat spoke up.

Quark brought his arms around from behind his back and settled the two glasses onto the table, "I thought that might be your answer."

Dukat grinned in amusement as he grabbed the fresh glass of Kanar. Kira rolled her eyes and quickly finished off her second glass so that she could move onto number three.  
They sat in silence for a moment as Kira enjoyed her wine, Dukat appeared to be working through something in his head. She was about to ask when her com badge chirped. 

“Sisko to Kira.” 

“Kira here,” Kira responded tapping her com badge.

“Is Dukat with you?” 

Kira’s stomach dropped, she wasn’t sure how she felt about that. Why would Sisko assume that she was with Dukat? Or better yet, why was she with Dukat?

“Yes…” Her voice stuck in her throat.

“The Cardassian ship is here to retrieve him. They have requested that he board immediately.” 

“I suppose that means my time is up?” Dukat sighed.

“More than you know,” Kira whispered under her breath, as she quickly downed her glass of spring wine.

Kira was starting to feel the effects of the spring wine as they were walking away from Quarks. As the lights and sounds of the bar began to cease her head began to feel foggier. Dukat marched beside her as they made their way down the promenade. Following Dukat into the turbolift, Kira stumbled over her feet, Dukat reached his hand out and caught her, drawing her in close. Kira laughed as she pressed herself against him, his chest rumbled against her. 

“Oops,” Kira stated.

As the lift moved Dukat brought Kira’s face to his own and kissed her tenderly. 

"I think this is where we should say good night," Kira couldn't help but smirk.

"Don't you think the night would pass more pleasantly...together," Dukat leaned forward for a kiss.

Kira quickly kissed him before leaning back out of reach and whispering, “Not here and you sir are being requested to your ship.” 

Kira winced as she heard her words being slurred. Dukat released her and they stood beside each other for a moment before the lift reached Ops. 

“Dukat!” Sisko barked.

“Yes, Captain?” Dukat inquired as he clasped his hands together.

“Try not to get kidnapped in the future.” 

“I might be hard pressed to follow that order Captain, after all, it did end up being rather enjoyable.” 

Kira could feel herself blushing and she hoped that no one was watching. Sisko raised an eyebrow sending a questioning glance to Kira, but saying nothing, perfectly content to let Dukat’s strange answer simply fade. He did not wish to inspire a conversation with the man. Kira watched as Dukat was transported off the bridge. Outwardly she looked as calm as always but internally she sighed. She felt the burden on her shoulders releasing. 

Shaking her head Kira brought her attention back to the present. Watching Dukat leave she knew that she was never to speak of what happened. She felt like she had betrayed everything, her friends, her people, even herself and now she had to live with it. Fortunately, she had experience in that area.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta.

By the fourth day Kira had come to terms with the fact that she would not be seeing Dukat anytime soon. For the first couple of days she had secretly hoped that he would show up, but by the third day her enthusiasm had turned into relief. Without Dukat hanging around the station she would be able to put the past behind her and move on with her life. That thought however, gave her little comfort. On the 5th day she debated contacting him. Her mostly forgotten plan still gingerly lingering in her mind. But she couldn't bring herself to do it, unsure what she would actually say to him. Realistically she wanted to give him a piece of her mind, yell at him for being a royal asshole and be done with it. But she knew that Dukat would take pleasure in the fact that she had broken down and contacted him, even more so if it was only to yell at him. She shook the thoughts from her head. `Of all the stupid plans Nerys` _,_ she thought. By the time the week had finished and Kira was looking forward to a day to herself, she had mostly forgotten about Dukat.

  
"So... you and Dukat?" Jadzia asked, popping some Gagh into her mouth.  
Kira choked on her Hasperat and squeaked, "Excuse me!"  
"Well you brought him back from Bajor," Jadzia continued, slightly confused.  
"Oh, yes... Bajor." Kira stumbled, her face flushing.  
"Is something wrong?" Jadzia pressed, leaning forward.  
"No! Nothing... Why would anything be wrong?" Kira took a sip of her water.  
"You seem on edge all of a sudden... when I mentioned Dukat."  
Kira sighed, she was trying to figure out a plausible reason for her response when both of their com badges chirped.  
Kira pressed her badge institutionally, "Kira here. I'm with Jadzia."  
"Come to the bridge, now!" Sisko demanded.  
Kira and Jadzia's eyes widened. They both bolted, leaving the rest of their meal and rushed towards the turbo lift.

After an agonizingly slow ride they finally reached Ops.  
"What's going on?" Kira asked, as soon as she set foot on the bridge.  
"It's the Jem H'adar. We've received word that an army is on it's way," Sisko shouted.  
"What? Why?" Jadzia asked.  
"We knew it was coming sometime. We just hadn't expected it to be so soon," Sisko's tone was forced. "I've already contacted the Federation but by the time they arrive it might already be too late. The station is out fitted with weapons but depending on how many ships come through that worm hole it might not be enough. We need everyone to battle stations, but mostly we need help."  
"What about Bajor?" Kira asked.  
"Bajor isn't in any position to help. They can send some reinforcements but, we need an army," Sisko continued, "The Klingons would probably pick the wrong side and the fight would be over before the Romulans decided whether or not they should join. We need someone now."  
"Then that only leaves Gul Dukat," Kira stated  
Sisko barked out a laugh, "And what makes you think that Gul Dukat would help us?"  
"We know that he wants the space station back, it wouldn't do him any good if it's destroyed."  
"True. Well he might be the best that we have. Get me Gul Dukat!"  
Sisko sat in his chair, his fingers templed before him. It wasn't long until the familiar figure of Gul Dukat showed up on the view finder.  
"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Gul Dukat smiled.  
"Dukat, we don't have time for pleasantries. An army of Jem H`adar are on their way and we need reinforcements."  
"And you asked me... well don't I feel special. What about your precious federation?" He sneered.  
"They are still a few days away and by then it will be too late. We need assistance now," Sisko kept his tone firm.  
Dukat flashed his eyes around the room, pursing his lips.  
"Dukat! Do I need to remind you who saved your ass on Bajor?" Sisko bargained.  
"Mmm, so true. Very well, I shall assist," He gave a parting smile before his figure blipped off the screen.  
Sisko looked at Kira, "What does that mean?"  
Kira shrugged, she had no idea, but she did know that right at this moment she felt like punching Dukat in his smug little face.  
It was only a matter of hours before Jadzia's voice broke the tension, "Ships incoming!"  
"Who is it?" Sisko inquired.  
"It's the Cardassians," Jadzia's voice betrayed her relief.  
Sisko clapped his hands together, slapped his chair and stood up.  
 Jadzia continued surprised, "They brought twenty ships."  
"Twenty?" Sisko laughed, it was more than he had hoped for, "Apparently Dukat is feeling generous today."  
Kira's heart fluttered a little in her chest but she tampered it down. _'_ Now is not the time,' she thought.  
"We are being hailed," Jadzia called out.  
"On screen!" Sisko barked.  
Dukat's grinning face filled the screen, "Permission to board?"  
"Granted," Sisko couldn't help but grin like a mad man.  
For the first time in his life Sisko felt like he could hug Dukat. Kira scoffed. Dukat's figure shimmered and materialized on the bridge. Getting up Sisko went over and heartfully shook Dukat's hand. Dukat dutifully shook it, beaming in pleasure as everyone fawned over him.  
"I was hoping to stay on the space station until I might be needed. I have been in space for awhile and my quarters are starting to feel a little cramped," Dukat made a show of stretching his limbs.  
"By all means, stay," Sisko gestured in the direction of the lift, "Kira! Get Dukat some quarters!"  
'Why is it always me...?' Kira grumped.  
Dukat smiled at Kira, nodding he followed her into the turbolift.

As the lift began to move Kira felt Dukat's fingers reaching out towards hers. Kira expertly slapped them away and brought her hands together behind her back.  
"Major?" Dukat questioned.  
Kira fumed beside him. Her fists clenched, nails digging into her palms. She practically shook with fury. When the lift stopped she stomped down the hallway to Odo's office. Dukat followed silently, confusion clearly written across his face. As the doors to Odo's office slide open Odo's witty response was cut off by the cloud of fury that was Kira.  
"Major..." Odo stated.  
Kira tipped her head, a forced smile crossing her lips, "Quarters for Dukat."  
"Yes... Sisko informed me that you would be on your way. Conveniently the quarters that Dukat used last time he was here are available so I have set them aside. Would you like me to escort him the rest of the way, Major?"  
"Oh no... It's quite alright," Kira's smile widened and Odo suddenly feared for Dukat's safety.  
The walk to Dukat's quarters was silent and tense. Kira was still pissed at Dukat for offering a date and then clearly not making it happen. Dukat was oblivious to the reason but could clearly see and feel that Kira was quite upset with him. He needed to ask but he knew better then to ask Kira in public.  
"It's nice to be back home," Dukat teased once they reached his quarters.  
Kira screamed, punching Dukat in the chest once they had entered the quarters, "What the hell is wrong with you!"  
Dukat blinked, confused, "Whatever do you mean?"  
Kira rubbed her fist, 'stupid armor'.  
"You were just going to let the station get attacked by the Jem H'dar!" She pushed.  
"I came with 20 ships!" Dukat barked annoyed.  
He had expected her to be annoyed by how late their date was but he hadn't expected her to be annoyed by him coming to the rescue.  
"Not until after Sisko reminded you how we... I... saved your ass from some rebels on Bajor."  
"I wanted something plausible to tell the government," Dukat intoned.  
Kira bristled, it made sense. It always made sense but she still wished that a little bit of it had been for her safety.  
Dukat noticing the mood changed stated again, "I did bring 20 ships."  
Kira glanced back up at him. She nodded. This was true, he did bring 20 ships, which was an entire fleet, he could have gotten away with bringing a dozen, or even 5.  
"Really Major, did you expect me to tell them that the women I'm fucking needs my assistance. I doubt that would be considered a plausible reason."  
Kira frowned, he didn't have to be so crass about it. Dukat took a step towards her.  
"Now...have I bought your favor?" He whispered leaning towards her.  
Disgusted, Kira stepped out of the space and moved towards the door, "I have to head back to the bridge. Enjoy yourself."  
"Ohhh. I do love the bridge. Perhaps I shall accompany you," Dukat made a move to follow but Kira put her hand on his chest and Dukat stilled.  
"Sisko hates it when you're there," Kira replied flatly.  
"That's part of the reason why I love being there," Dukat practically bounced with glee.  
"Perhaps another time," She pressed.  
They stared at each other for some time before Dukat spoke up, "For Sisko I would have brought only a couple ships. For you, I bring a fleet."  
Kira's heart pounded in her chest. Dukat watched her closely, he reached up and placed a hand on top of hers.  
Without over thinking it Kira reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I'll see you after."  
Dukat rubbed a thumb across the back of her hand, "As you wish. Perhaps I will take the opportunity to catch up on some reading."  
Kira pulled away as if she had been burned, Dukat smiled to himself.  
"For once you have a good idea," Kira had meant it to sound more menacing but the heat rushing to her face caused her tone to falter.

  
While Dukat was most likely out having a lovely time, Kira was hiding out on the bridge attempting to work through her feelings. She still felt anger whenever she saw his smug face but she also had to face the realization that their current intimacy was why Sisko now had 20 ships. Which she had to admit, made her feel plenty powerful. Even Sisko was surprised at the armada that was now afforded to him. He kept talking about how peace with the Cardassians was working and how the Cardassians had surprised him. But every time Sisko brought up this new found peace, Kira was reminded of how fickle the circumstances really were. There was peace with Cardassia, if she was sleeping with Dukat, which isn't a very sound foundation. Blinded before by her singular plan and overwhelming emotions Kira was now starting to see the consequences of her actions. What happened when Dukat found out the truth. He would be beside himself with anger and then 20 ships would once again be returning... this time for a different reason. Kira mulled her lip between her teeth. There was a small chance that he would be impressed with her.  
"Kira..." Sisko urged.  
"Um yes. Sorry Captain. What can I do?!" She rushed out of her thoughts.  
"I was asking about the update on Bajor in regards to the Resistance groups. Do we know if any of them are siding with the Dominion," Sisko sounded annoyed. "Where is your head at?"  
Kira nodded, "Here sir."  
"Good. Then keep it that way."  
Kira nodded and related what little information she had gathered. It appeared that the provisional government was partially to blame for the current situation, which surprised no one. It also seemed that the current fundamentalist religious institutions were at least partially to blame, which once again surprised no one. Sisko frowned, obviously not pleased at the amount of information. Kira couldn't blame him. She wasn't any closer to discovering how Dukat had been kidnapped in the first place and now there was concern that these same rebel groups might decide to join the dominion. Whose to say that Sisko wouldn't disappear tomorrow. Kira also had a sinking suspicion that Kai Winn had something to do with all this. That power hungry bat would easily side with whoever had the most power. She also wanted to punch that women in the face. Kira frowned while musing, 'What would happen if Dukat meet Kai Winn?' They would probably get along rather nicely, too nicely in Kira's opinion.

  
By the time supper came around Kira was exhausted. She had spent the whole day focusing extra hard in order to get anything done. She was already auto piloting it to her quarters when she remembered Dukat. She briefly thought about ignoring him, she didn't really feel up to his company. Her emotions were already a wreck and she wasn't any closer to discovering how she really felt. The thought of 20 ships came unbidden to her mind and she winced, perhaps the end will justify the means.  
"Now I do feel like a whore..." Kira mumbled to herself, tapping her com badge, "Computer, locate Dukat."  
"Dukat is located in Quarks."  
"Is he alone?"  
"No, one other lifeform is present."  
"Who is it?" Kira asked curiously.  
"Rita Rider."  
Kira frowned, `who the hell would willingly sit with Dukat`, the irony was not lost on her. She casually made her way to Quarks, curious as to what was happening. Entering Quarks she scanned for Dukat and found him sitting on the far side, a drink in his hand, animatedly talking to a young Bajoran woman. She was leaning in, clearly interested in whatever he was talking about. Dukat also leaned forward, his hand clearly resting on top of hers. Kira fumed. Her initial reaction was to go over and yell at him, give him a piece of her mind however, in this circumstance the action would seem unwarranted. She had no reason to even be associated with him as far as everyone was concerned. No... it was best just to ignore him. Obviously he had finally moved on and Kira, although a little put off, was not shocked. She knew what kind of man Dukat was. The only thing that was surprising was how much it actually seemed to hurt.

  
Rushing to her quarters, Kira was practically gasping for air when she arrived. She clenched her fists, and steeled her heart, unsure if she wanted to scream or cry. 'This is ridiculous,' she thought, 'how could he always work her up like this.' It's not like they had a real relationship, he could talk to whoever he wanted but, did he have to enjoy it so damn much.  
It took her a moment to notice a little package sitting on her desk. It was a smallish black box, with a slip of paper on top.  
Picking up the slip she read, "To assist in achieving even the smallest meditation moments."  
Inside was a small meditation stone. Just large enough to fit in the palm of her hand. On one side there was an indent which she could smoothy run her thumb over, it felt rather soothing. The note had no name attached but she had an idea who it was from. She rubbed the stone, taking solace in the action. She was also rather surprised at Dukat's thoughtfulness. Kira growled and hugged herself as feelings of affection washed over her.  
'That's it. I'm going crazy, that is the only explanation, I'm just going crazy,' Kira thought as she sat down on the couch. Kira sighed, closing her eyes, one moment she was angry and the next she was over the moon. She hadn't had this wild of a ride since... well ever. Taking a deep breathe she got up to change into some comfier clothing. Once that had been accomplished she settled in to meditate, Prophets know, she could use it.

  
Some time later her meditation was broken by the chime of the door.  
"Enter!" She called.  
She opened her eyes for a moment to see who it was, Dukat stood in the entrance. The light of the outside framed his slim figure in the doorway. She smirked to herself. She hadn't really thought about it but for her meditation she had turned down the lights and turned the temperature up a little. She had unintentionally made Dukat feel quite welcome.  
"How lovely," Dukat smiled, his voice like silk, as he entered the room.  
"I'd like to meditate if you don't mind," Kira stated calmly, admittedly she was pretty much done but she didn't want to tell Dukat that.  
She also wasn't sure if she wanted to see him. The memory of him flirting with that other women still fresh in her mind. She knew she shouldn't have expected any different but she had hoped.  
Dukat raised an eye ridge at her and then proceeded to sit down beside her and take up his own meditation stance. Kira closed her eyes and fumed, occasionally sneaking a glance towards Dukat. Dukat appeared to be perfectly at peace, this caused Kira's anger to continue to bubble. The uneasy silence causing it to finally bubble over.  
"I stopped by Quarks earlier, looking for you," Kira started.  
"Did you not see me? I was there. I expected you to visit me after you finished on the bridge. I had hoped for supper."  
"You seemed rather busy..." Kira tried to sound normal but the malice escaped her.  
Dukat turned to Kira puzzled.  
"Don't play dumb with me!" Kira stood up and began to pace.  
Dukat frowned thinking, eventually it dawned on him, "Oh! You must have seen me with that woman."  
"That woman!" Kira barked, "She has a name Dukat, or did you not bother to remember it."  
Dukat stood up tall, "Is this what this is all about, Rita," He paused, making sure that Kira knew damn well he remembered her name before continuing, "She was interested in my company so we talked for a bit."  
Understanding finally dawned in Dukat's eyes and he couldn't help but chuckle, "You`re jealous."  
"It's not funny," Kira was barely holding in her anger.  
"There seems to have been a misunderstanding. I'm not sure what you thought you saw."  
"It looked like you two were getting pretty close," Kira crossed her arms, daring Dukat to say otherwise.  
"Well she is an attractive young lady and it's not like we are in a relationship," Dukat challenged.  
Kira froze. He had her there. She had been blatantly clear that they were in no circumstances in a relationship. She really had no say in if Dukat was seeing anyone else at all. Yet, she couldn't help but feel betrayed and a little wounded. It seemed like this was a classic case of have her cake and eat it too. Well if he was having such a fun time with this new young Bajoran woman why was he even here in the first place... They stood in silence for a while, Kira attempting to think things through and Dukat waited patiently.  
Dukat finally broke the silence, "I informed her I was currently taken."  
Kira paused, her snippy retort stuck on her lips, "You said..."  
"Yes, I said. You can ask her yourself if you wish."  
Kira wondered if he was bluffing, "But you were holding hands."  
"I was being the gentleman and letting her down easy. I admit, had we not been in this relationship I would have been more than happy for her affections. Hell, if you had been a different woman I would have her in my bed already."  
Kira went to speak but Dukat held his hand up and continued, "I am aware that you have stated we are not in a relationship, but I believe that if I took you at your word I'd probably end up regretting it. I have wanted you for a long time Neryrs, I don't plan on messing this up."  
Kira wasn't sure what shocked her more. His confession or the use of her given name. The uneasy silence was broken by the rumbling of Kira`s stomach.   
"Perhaps we should eat," Dukat stated.  
"We?" Kira asked.  
"Well you do owe me a date..."  
Kira glanced over at Dukat, he was staring back at her. A small smile playing at his lips. It was the first time she realized how close they were actually standing. She could almost feel his heat radiating off his body.  
"You said a few days..." Kira tried weakly.  
"And it is still a few days..." Dukat leaned forward as he spoke.  
Kira's breath hitched as she felt him drawing near. She could smell his scent and she was immediately returned to that morning. Dukat finished leaning in and planted a kiss against the side of her neck. Kira unintentionally moved her neck to allow for more access. Dukat smiled against her neck, as he moved down towards her shoulder, kissing along the way. His hand came up and a solitary finger began its journey up her thigh. A slight moan escaped her lips. Kira blinked, coming back to the moment, only for her stomach to give out another growl. Dukat chuckled against her shoulder.  
"I guess I will have to wait for my dessert," His voice was low and deep.  
Kira took her arm and whacked him in the chest.  
"You just can't keep your hands off me, can you?" He pressed attempting to lean in for another kiss.  
Kira quickly escaped to her bedroom, needing some space. It was all too easy, just too easy. Kissing him, teasing him. She had expected herself to play the part, but now she found herself wishing the part was real. Her emotions were a whirl, she had no idea what she wanted. She felt a lump in her chest. His lines, although cheesy where actually pretty welcome but she had already decided that she couldn't go through with this farce. She couldn't pretend to love the man when she clearly didn't. So why was this game so easy to play?  
"We need to talk!" Dukat called out.  
Kira once again attempted to push down the feelings that spread through her. A warmth that he was waiting. She felt flattered. No.. no.. this couldn't continue. He was a monster, she couldn't be with someone like that. This had to stop. She would tell him tonight.  
She opened the door to her room, about to speak but when she saw him the words died on her lips. He was standing near her alter, patiently waiting, his arms crossed behind his back. His head was tilted in interest and he seemed patient. No longer was he the prefect of Bajor, instead she saw the man who had made love to her that morning.  
"Quarks?" Was all she managed to get out.  
Dukat nodded and they made their way, stealing a little table up on the second balcony. Kira hopped that they would be a little more hidden up there, given their ability to attract attention.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta.

The tension eventually faded as they shared some Spring Wine and casually talked. It wasn't until the evening was coming to a close and Kira was unsure how to proceed that she spoke up again.  
"Dukat..." She started.  
Dukat gave her his attention.  
"We... I mean... I... I can't do this".  
"Do what?" He inquired.  
"This..." Kira moved her hands back and forward, "Us... I can't love you."  
Dukat sat up rigid. He eyed her carefully, he knew he wanted more with Kira, love, marriage, a family but she never had to know that, "I know you'll never love me. I am a monster after all. But you treat me like a man. You're the only one. I would like us to continue."  
Kira breathed, stunned at his reaction, this was the first time he had called himself a monster, and although she would agree, coming from his lips it seemed strange, out of place.

"But no love?" Kira questioned.  
"I only want what you can give me," He confirmed.  
Kira breathed a sigh of relief. For some reason when it came to Dukat she had expected things to be more complicated.  
"Wait..." Kira looked at Dukat shocked, "Does that mean you only want me for my body?"  
Dukat grinned, his voice held a deep chuckle, "I did say I was a monster."  
Kira rubbed her face. The monster of the occupation... Dukat was oblivious to her change in mood.  
"Are we having a serious conversation?" Dukat inquired in a jolly mood.  
"No! Maybe... Yes," Kira sighed.  
Dukat grinned and laid his hand down on Kira's knee.

`Oh great` Kira thought. `Not only am I not in love with the man. Which if at least I was, then I could blame this whole thing on being so blinded by love I could see no wrong in Dukat. Nope.. instead I'm just the women who apparently is fucking him, for what? Shits and giggles?`

Everything was starting to slip out of her grasp so fast. She had no excuses left anymore, none. They had come to an agreement on whatever this relationship was... which was not love. So why did she still feel butterflies when Dukat touched her knee? Kira watched all her friends down below enjoying themselves. Oblivious to the fact that up here she was drowning. Being sucked into a whirlwind she felt she had no control over. She felt Dukats breath on the side of her face.  
"Look down there. That's not your world anymore. You belong in the shadows with me. Look at all your friends. Don't tell me you don't love getting away with this, right under their noses. Knowing that only you can bring me to my knees. I'd do anything for you," Dukat`s hand slid inside Kira's thigh.

She gasped in surprise.

"My dear," He leaned over and kissed the side of her neck.  
Kira had to admit, for as much as she hated hiding whatever this relationship was from her friends. She did feel slightly powerful knowing that Dukat wanted her so badly. Knowing that no one suspected a thing.  
"Just tell me what you want me to do," He whispered.  
She gave it a little thought, an idea forming in her mind, one that might solve her current problem, and she couldn't help but grin, "Oh you would never do it," she teased.  
"Try me," Dukat's grin never wavered.  
"Alright. But if you don't do it, we're over."  
Dukat barked in laughter, "My dear, you already said that we're not an item."  
"No sex," Kira intoned, keeping Dukat's gaze.  
Dukat raised his eyes in surprise, "Are you bargaining with sex?"  
Kira hummed in agreement.  
"You naughty woman, I like it, you're on."

  
The travel back to Kira's quarters was brimming with tension. What had she done? Kira thought. She had been joking, but he had taken her up on it, she had no choice but to go through with it. They entered the quarters and Dukat made a motion to grab Kira but she lifted her hand up, stopping him. Dukat stopped his movement and stood still. She maneuvered her way to the replicator. Dukat raised an eyebrow ridge, but watched in delight as she strode with purpose and excitement.    
"Computer. Black dog collar," she eyed Dukat, "Large..."  
Dukat tried not to let his surprise show but there was no stopping it. The computer made a collar and Kira picked it up, seductively walking towards him. She held it out to him. Her nerves were completely on edge. Now that she had entered the moment she was curious as to what he would do. She also felt that familiar pull of power as Dukat looked at the collar. Could he do it? She wondered. Dukat always had to be the one in charge, this surely would put him off his game.  
"You did say there was a better way to claim you," Kira teased, holding the collar up on her finger, letting it catch the light.  
Dukat eyed it for a moment, then eyed Kira up and down. He hadn't wanted to let onto his feelings but he knew this would give her a good indication. Would she believe that he would wear it regardless of the fact that they were just having sex. He thought back to his other comfort women and he knew he would have never worn a dog collar for any of them. Hell he wouldn't even wear a dog collar for his wife. Would she realize the significance or just assume he was sex crazed. Dukat grinned, although really, both had merits. Dukat himself craved power and he would stop at nothing to achieve it, perhaps this show of faith would bind Kira too him. Was he willing to let himself do it? He knew that for her he would. He took the collar and buckled it into place. Kira couldn't help but gasp slightly, her eyes widened. Dukat felt at least some satisfaction in surprising her. She had thought for sure he wouldn't do it.

Kiras eyes shimmered with desire and power. The collar suited him, in fact it suited him too well. It downright looked good and he had put it on, for her. Would he have put it on for all his mistresses? At that moment Kira didn't particularly care. She walked up to him, lust clearly in her eyes. She grabbed him by the collar ring and pulled him towards her. He grabbed her waist and they fell into a passionate embrace.

  
Kira was laying on the floor, completely tired and sated. Dukat laid beside her, naked except for his collar. She had still marked him and Dukat pretended to be offended but truthfully the marks kept him happy for days afterwards while he was fighting around the depths of space.  
"Perhaps, we should go for a walk on the promenade," Kira laughed, she was teasing, but the idea of parading a dog collared Dukat actually caused her face to flush.  
Dukat scoffed.  
"Yes... I think that is exactly what we should do..." Kira grabbed onto Dukat's arm and attempt to push him up.  
"Enough!" Dukat hissed, he had behaved enough but he was not going to let her completely demoralize him, "You go to far."  
"What? Don't want to prove your love?" Kira laughed.  
Dukat's face turned stern, "Kira. Neyrus..." His voice practically pleaded.  
Kira stopped and watched him. He removed his arm from her hands, "You have me, body and Pagh. But that is too much, you must let me retain some dignity. Remember I am still a man, not a toy," His eyes spoke volumes and Kira was forced to glance away uneasy.  
"Pagh..." The little word slipped through her lips in surprise.  
Dukat leaned towards her, reaching for Kira's hand he grabbed it and brought it to his chest, "I said I would take whatever you give me and I will. But remember, I am in love."  
"But you said..." Kira snapped, annoyed that she had been lied too.  
Dukat stopped her, "I never denied loving you."  
Kira's mouth dropped open. She had always suspected, but he had been so crass earlier and then their conversation in Quarks, she thought she must have been imagining it. She had somehow naively convinced herself that he only wanted her for her body. She could understand that that, but this revelation was too much.  
"How long..." The words could barely be spoken.  
Dukat sighed, "A long time."  
Staring into his eyes Kira could see the truth. She had seen it many times before but she had always denied it.  
"Oh," It was all Kira could say.

She admitted that it was pretty lame in comparison to Dukats comment but she wasn't sure what else to say. Her eyes were drawn to the collar he now wore. She reached up to remove it and he stilled her hands.  
"I do not mind it," He spoke, "If you find it desirable I am more than happy to wear it. I just would like to keep it between us."  
His statement ended with his typical grin and Kira felt some normalcy returning. Kira wrapped her arms around herself. Dukat stayed still, watching Kira closely. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her but he felt he needed to hold his ground. Kira watched Dukat closely, without warning she launched herself into his arms and held him close. Dukat closed his eyes and held her close.  
"So..." Dukat started.  
Kira reacted by placing her lips upon Dukats. She kissed him passionately. Dukat responded, holding her close to his body. She opened her mouth and deepened the kiss and Dukat eagerly responded. They laid like that for some time until they broke away kissing in small pecks. She took Dukat by the hand and brought him to her bed. Dukat was prepared to lay down on the bed when she stopped him. She sat down on the bed, and whispered, "Come here."  
"As you wish," He breathed, using his strength he grabbed her and moved her up the bed slightly as he crawled on top of her.  
They resumed kissing and Dukat could feel Kira moan underneath him. Between kisses they removed each others clothing. She removed the collar from Dukat.

He tried to protest but Kira just smirked, "Next time. It's just in the way."

Dukat nodded in agreement. His long body pressed up against hers. Kira squirmed beneath him as his fingers explored her body and he nipped and kissed everywhere. Reaching her legs up she wrapped herself around Dukat so his hard member was now sliding in between her legs. He groaned in pleasure. For once he finally felt in control again. But with the way she was wrapped around him he was slowly loosing control. His body covered her and he was entranced by the feeling. All the times prior she had been on top. He had enjoyed it but it was also clearly a sign that Kira was the only one in control of this relationship. He let it continue because it didn't bother him and he was happy to please her. But now that he was in control he found his heart was racing. His heart reached out and tried to sing with hers. It ached and pained in his chest as it was denied.  
"Please..." She breathed, rolling her hips against him.  
And with that single word he was undone. He guided himself into her and he moaned deeply. She was hot and wet around him. He started out with long, slow, steady strokes. Making sure that he was in a good angle, but when she started meeting his thrust with more energy he picked up. Soon he was thrusting with abandon. Kira was moaning and squirming beneath him. Her head was thrown back in passion and she was panting. He felt happy that he was making her come undone. It was only a matter of time until both of them came. Kira screamed out her orgasm and Dukat joined her as the walls around his member contracted. Together they rode the after shocks, kissing each other deeply.  
Dukat rolled off her and since the bed was only a single took the opportunity to snuggle into Kira. Kira lifted her head so that it was in the crook of Dukats shoulder. She wrapped an arm around him. Dukat beamed, perfectly content.  
"I can feel you smiling," Kira teased.  
"How can I not smile when a dream has come true," Dukat answered cooly.  
"You're always going to say stuff like that aren't you?" Kira couldn't help but smile to herself as well.  
"I'm not going to change just because we are together," Dukat smirked but he could feel her tense around him.  
"I'm a different man now Kira. One you will be proud of," He continued.  
Kira slightly relaxed.  
"Make no mistake. I will still fight for Cardassia, no matter the cost. But I also fight for my family...which includes you, and what is important to you," Dukat finished.  
"So you will fight for Bajor?" Kira asked leaning up and looking down into Dukats face.  
Dukat looked over at her, his mind was going a mile a minute. He could still clearly think of reasons for why he would sacrifice Bajor, but he was also realistic in the knowledge that it would cost him Kira. He also knew that Cardassia didn't need to Occupy Bajor, there was other ways that Cardassia could be rebuilt and having Bajor's cooperation would be beneficial. A cooperation that Kira could help establish...  
He took her hand in his and placed it over his heart, "I will fight for Bajor."  
Kira couldn't help but smile, the smile causing her eyes to light up. She leaned down and they shared a chaste kiss. Dukat felt like he could just lay there forever.  
Kira resume her position curled up to Dukat.

After a breath Dukat spoke, "Are we going to tell everyone?"  
Her brows furrowed. If it was up to her she would continue to keep the relationship a secret. She didn't really want to become one of Dukat's long line of mistresses, at least not publicly. There was also no way that she could possible explain it to anyone and have them understand, Prophets know that she herself couldn't understand it.  
"That you're fighting for Bajor..." Kira pretended not to understand.  
Dukat laughed, "Not quite, I mean tell people about us."  
Kira groaned, "We probably shouldn't. No one will understand and there is still too much at stake. Can't they just figure it out on their own... if they choose too."  
Kira laughed, "It could probably be our wedding day and some people would still not really get it."  
Dukat's heart leaped at the comment. He knew it was in jest but it still meant that unconsciously she was not opposed to the idea, right?

  
Kira's mind drifted off as she contemplated this. She could imagine Bashir and Dax both whispering to each other as Kira and Dukat stood up at the altar.  
"Whose wedding is this again?" Bashir asked curiously.  
"I'm not sure," Dax informed him, "I feel like I knew when I saw the wedding invitation but now that I'm here I can't seem to remember."  
"You don't suppose it's Kira and Dukat's do you?" Bashir half laughed.  
"No. Of course not, that would be silly. They must just be doing a rehearsal of some kind. Before the actual couple comes forward, you know."  
"Mmmm," Bashir hummed noncommittally, "They are doing a stand up job though, that kiss looks almost real."  
"I know!" Dax whispered in surprise. "I don't remember Kira ever being that good of an actor in the holo suites."  
Kira chuckled to herself, lost in her fantasy. Dukat watched her closely, smiling a little, lost in her beauty.  
"Perhaps you're right," He smirked and then laughed, "Send out little cards? You have been cordially invited to partake in the knowledge of the secret relationship between Nerys and Cabul."  
"Cabul?" She looked at him confused.  
Dukat closed his eyes, he hadn't meant to reveal his given name, "It's my given name."  
"Cabul Dukat..." Kira spoke, feeling the sounds on her tongue.  
"It means 'clad in gold and silver.'"  
Kira snorted, "Of course it does."  
Kira laughed and then responded, smirking, "Perhaps we should just be each others dirty little secret."  
"It was more than I had ever hoped for," Dukat grinned.  
  



End file.
